Mi Laotong
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: "En la antigua China había una ceremonia ancestral entre mujeres, en donde se convierten en laotong o almas gemelas. Pero Naruto y Sasuke decidieron realizar esa promesa igualmente, desafiando todo lo impuesto" Inspirado en la novela El abanico de seda de Lisa See
1. Escribiendo el contrato

En china hay varias tradiciones que tienes que seguir. Primero es que tus hijos varones son lo más importante después del padre de la casa, por ende le toca las mejores comidas y la libertad de hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran. En cambio, si tú naces mujer el destino es cruel contigo. Eres la última en servirte comida, no puedes dejar que los demás hombres te vean. Después de cumplir cierta edad, tus pies deben ser vendados y eso conlleva un gran dolor y sufrimiento.

También debes seguir las tres obediencias y cuatros virtudes que profesaba Confucio. Eran reglas para ser una dama recatada y buena esposa. Tienen que hacer las cosas del hogar, aunque el hombre no está absorto del trabajo. Si son campesinos, pues trabajan en los campos y si tienen dinero pues pueden estudiar, ser letrados y optar por cargos con el emperador.

Naruto era un varón nacido en el seno de una familia humilde, llamado clan Uzumaki. En el estaban su padre Minato, su madre Kushina, su hermano mayor Nagato y su hermano menor Menma. Por suerte para su madre había concebido hijos varones, eso le hacía tener una buena posición en la familia, como esposa primera (ya que lo hombres podían optar por tener más esposas en el caso de no tener hijos varones o por simple placer)

Otro punto positivo para los hijos hombres era que al momento de casarse, ellos traían a la esposa a la casa. No debían jamás abandonar su lecho, como en el caso de las mujeres quienes eran entregadas a la familia del esposo.

-Eso me hubiera puesto muy triste-ttebane-decía su hermosa madre. Hasta la hora había tenido tres hijos y venía en camino el cuarto.

-Ojalá sea varón-rogaba la suegra Tsunade a los dioses. Iba a ponerle ofrendas e incienso a las estatuas posicionadas en el templo del pequeño pueblo. Su tierra natal era una provincia pequeña llamada Puwei. La gente del pueblo, como todos lo de la región se nutrían de la tierra.

Su familia no era pobre pero tampoco millonaria. Su casa constaba de dos pisos. El de arriba de las mujeres y el de abajo estaba la cocina, letrina, comedor y la pieza de los niños. Podía ver que tenían buena posición ya que en su mesa nunca faltaba el arroz, abundaba el trigo, el cebollín, los huevos, el pollo y el cerdo.

-Hay que siempre preocuparse de la tierra-le decía su honorable padre. Pero él era muy pequeño para entender el concepto de tierra y posesión de estas. A Naruto (que contaba con 6 años) solo le importaba jugar, juntarse con los otros chicos de su edad, ir al río y explorar los maizales. En ese grupo de niños, estaba su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, quien venía de la famosa dinastía Uchiha. Prestigiosa por tener bastantes tierras a su haber, miles de empleados y muchos hijos varones.

Por lo general Sasuke no se juntaría con esa familia tan pobre, pero los padres de ambos chicos, poseían negocios en conjunto. Habían crecido los dos en el mismo poblado y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, confiaba plenamente en Minato en el tema de los negocios y sobre todo en la administración de sus tierras. El rubio era quien administraba una parte de los terrenos del gran señor y el mismo tenía su propios campos, claro está.

Los chicos del poblado se juntaban en el centro del pueblo y se iban corriendo de aquí por allá. Naruto sentía tanta alegría y felicidad al estar jugando con su mejor amigo. Le encantaba que su piel fuera más clara que la de él.

-Eso demuestra lo refinado que es su hogar. Una piel clara y buen cuidada es signos de estatus-le hablaba su madre y el encontraba razón. El ojiazul era moreno al igual que su padre y todos los del poblado. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta todas las horas que trabajaban bajo el sol.

También admiraba esas hermosas ropas que vestía el infante. Tenía dibujos de ríos, animales, arboles, soles y flores. Cuando pasaba la mano por alguna de ellas, podía sentir la suavidad de las telas y eso le encantaba. Sasuke por su parte, se admiraba del color de ojos de ese niño tan peculiar. En su casa, todos tenían el mismo color de ojos y de cabello.

-Es por mi padre-ttebayo. Él tiene los ojos y el cabello de mí mismo color-

-hhmpp-era la única respuesta del menor. No era muy hablador y eso estaba bien para el rubio. Él podía hablar por los dos. Siempre le contaba su día, como había visto a su padre con grandes instrumentos sacar el trigo de los campos. Como la abuela y su madre poseían pequeños zapatos de distintos colores.

-Son como el porte de mis dedos-decía impresionado y Sasuke lo escuchaba con atención. Claro que él lo sabía, su madre también tiene pies diminutos y su hermana mayor también los tenía. Era una tradición, que significaba que eres valiosa para tu nuevo esposo- mi madre me explicó que a las mujeres les vendaban los pies para adoptar esa forma-

-Cuando te cases Sasuke, encontraremos una doncella con los pies de loto más perfectos que podrás encontraron. Los más diminutos y hermosos- le decía su madre.

Aunque supiera todo lo que le fuera a contar su rubio amigo, no podía evitar escucharlo con parsimonia. Naruto ejercía un extraño poder en él, el poder de encontrar todo lo proveniente del ojiazul, interesante.

El momento de separarse había llegado. Pronto servirían la cena en sus respectivos hogares. Se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y se fueron cada uno por sus caminos. El rubio al llegar a su casa, saludo a sus padres y se apresuró a comer los deliciosos platillos hechos por su madre. Pronto Kushina hizo un ademan de dolor, tocándose el estómago.

-El bebé ya viene- se fue hacia la pieza de las mujeres, acompañada de su suegra quien ordenó un tarro de agua caliente y tela para limpiar. Naruto no entendía que estaba pasando pero le llevó las cosas a la habitación de las mujeres, junto a su hermano menor. Se quedó detrás de la puerta, ya que no podía entrar a esa habitación secreta. Escuchó pequeños gimoteos y gritos de dolor. Su madre estaba sufriendo ¿Por qué? Pronto hubo un silencio sepulcral y un llanto de un bebé se pudo oír por toda la habitación.

-Va, una niña que pena-dijo su suegra.

Nació una niña y decidieron llamarla Flor de loto. Todos tenían caras tristes y enfadas por que llegó al mundo una boca inútil que debían alimentar.

-Hay que llamar una casamentera para que vea la fortuna, para saber que signo es- ¿Signo? Esa palabra jamás la había escuchado el joven rubio. Tenía curiosidad por saber más respecto a ello. Pronto llegó una señora gorda en un palanquín. Maquillada, fea y con un peinado ostentoso.

-Es conejo, por lo que va a ser una niña obediente y sensible. Buena esposa, recomiendo que se case con un Gallo o una Oveja. Hay que pensar en esas dos posibilidades. También veo mucha madera en su vida, creo que será una esposa firme-fue lo único que pudo sacar en claro en esa vista preliminar al bebé- llámenme cuando tenga 2 años para saber cuándo la van a vendar o si puede tener un_ laotong- _Naruto había quedado fascinado por lo dicho por la señora ¿Se podían saber tantas cosas por saber tu animal de nacimiento?

-¿Madre que animal soy?-

-Eres Mono mi vida. Una persona alegre, que tiende a hacer fácilmente amigos, pero se desaniman fácilmente- Quería saber el signo de Sasuke ¿Se llevarían bien?- tu pareja ideal es rata o dragón. Nos enfocaremos en encontrarte una buena esposa de esos signos y jamás tigre, puesto que no son compatibles-

Al otro día fue corriendo al campo para encontrarse con su amigo y contarle la experiencia que había tenido con su hermana, como había nacido y como la casamentera había llegado a su casa y había dicho todas esas cosas geniales sobre los signos.

-Soy tigre-un pequeño pinchazo sintió en el corazón el rubio. Eran los signos que peor se llevaban. ¿Significaban que no podían ser amigos? ¿Qué se iban a pelear en algún momento de sus vidas?

-No quiero pelearme contigo-sus ojos se empaparon de pequeñas lágrimas. Sasuke había quedado perplejo por el cambio de actitud de su joven amigo ¿Y este, que bicho le picó?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque el Mono y el Tigre son incompatibles-

-Pero no es solo el animal, hay varias características más que hay que tener en cuenta-él lo sabía por su hermano y su madre que le explicaban las cosas. Así descubrieron que si bien, su signos eran incompatibles coincidían en un montón de características y similitudes que los hacia buenos amigos.

-Mi madre dice que mi hermana y su _Laotong _comparten características iguales que nosotros-

-¿Qué es un_ laotong_?-

-Es un alma gemela, una relación que se da entre mujeres para toda la vida. Como…hermanas, si algo así-el pelinegro tampoco entendía mucho ese concepto tan abstracto, pero no quería quedar como idiota delante de su amigo.

-Entonces, nosotros deberíamos ser _laotong_-

-No podemos, es solo para mujeres- allí quedó el tema. Pronto se olvidaron y se fueron a jugar como siempre lo hacían.

El tiempo pasaba y Minato, el padre de Naruto, cada vez le daba más responsabilidades en su tierra y eso conllevaba que pasaran menos tiempo juntos con su amigo. Lo veía, claro pero los dos debían empezar a tomar responsabilidades dentro de sus hogares. Aunque esto nunca lo tomaron como algo malo, les sirvió para conversar de temas más diversos.

Naruto le explicaba el proceso que llevaba sembrar la tierra, ararla, hacerla que creciera, cosecharla y venderla. Por su parte Sasuke había empezado sus estudios para aprender a escribir.

-Los hombres pasen su propia escritura. Las mujeres no la van a entender-

-Yo quiero aprender-

-Es muy difícil para ti-

-No, yo quiero-no podía resistirse a la cara de su amigo, rogándole por algo. Y como no tenía papel con que enseñarle, pescó un palo y en la tierra le enseñaba los caracteres. La letra de los hombres era tosca y fuerte. Debían distinguir si las poseían más características de madera o agua las letras, por lo que estaba abierto a la interpretación.

Fueron aprendiendo de a poco, del mundo del otro y así fue por dos años. Pronto en la casa Uzumaki hubo otra visita de la casamentera, quien había encontrado una niña con las mismas características que su hermana menor, Flor de Loto.

-Cuando tenga la edad para poder caminar sola, iremos al templo a escribir el contrato. Los familiares de la otra niña están complacidos con la unión- Todos en la habitación asintieron por lo dicho. Se sintieron complacidos que su niña tuviera más valor para poder casarla- así las dos podrán encontrar un mejor marido, incluso en la casa Uchiha- al escuchar ese apellido Naruto prestó especial atención.

-¿Con la familia de Sasuke?-

-Sí, pequeño. La honorable madre tuvo un varón al momento que nació tu hermana. Podrían casarse si los dioses lo permiten-

-Sí, Fugaku estaría complacido al igual que yo que nuestras familias se unieran de tal modo. Sé que mi hija estaría muy bien cuidada en su casa- dijo Minato.

-Hare las negociaciones- El rubio menor quedó muy contento por lo dicho. Su relación con el moreno era un orgullo para él.

-Entonces mi amistad con Sasuke hace feliz a padre- y todos rieron ante lo dicho por el menor. Su padre le dio unas palmaditas y lo mandó a jugar al campo.

Allí se encontró su amigo Sasuke quien le contó lo ocurrido.

-Debemos ser almas gemelas, Sasuke-

-Te dije que solo las mujeres lo hacen, dobe-

-Sí, pero entre nosotros. Hagámonos una promesa de amistad eterna- estaba decidido que su _laotong_ sería su mejor amigo de la vida.

-¿Dices que hay que hacer un contrato?-

-Si, en el templo y ya seremos _laotong_\- El Uchiha fue buscar papel y un pincel con tinta negra.

-Bien, la idea es escribir una promesa y la firmaremos los dos- se pusieron en marcha para pensar que podrían escribir-

"_Si bien los ocho caracteres no están en armonía, puesto que tú eres mono y yo tigre,tú eres de campo y mi situación financiera es mejor. Seremos Laotong, sellaremos nuestra amistad por la eternidad"_ había empezado escribiendo Sasuke.

-Concordamos en otras cosas-ttebayo. Tenemos el mismo número de hermanas y hermanos, nacimos a la misma hora y somos el tercer hijo de nuestras respectivas familias-

-Si-

-También me dijeron que era una decisión importante y es la única que una mujer puede elegir. Yo también te estoy eligiendo, amigo- Pero al pronunciar esas palabras sus estómagos se llenaron de una calidez indescriptibles y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín.

-Yo…yo también- desvió su mirada avergonzado por las palabras dichas por su amigo.

"_Nosotros, los señores Naruto Uzumaki de la región de Puwei y Sasuke Uchiha de la región de Puwei, seremos sinceros el uno con el otro. Nos consolaremos con palabras amable y apoyo mutuo. Alivianaremos nuestros corazones. Uno labrador y el otro letrado seguirán en contacto con el pasar del tiempo. Nos comportaremos como buenos esposos y engendraremos miles de varones. Hoy hemos hablado con total sinceridad y hemos sellado nuestro vínculo. Durante diez mil años seremos dos arroyos que confluyen en el mismo rio, dos flores del mismo jardín. Nunca nos alejaremos, nunca habrán palabras crueles entre nosotros. Seremos almas gemelas hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Nuestros corazones están contentos"_

Miraron satisfechos el contrato y corrieron al templo para orar por esa unión.

-Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros-ttebayo-

-Sí, ni nuestras esposas-se agarraron de la mano y se inclinaron ante las estatuillas de los dioses. Orando para que todo lo puesto en el contrato se realizara. Ellos no querían separarse jamás, no querían dejar de verse ni pelearse por alguna estupidez.


	2. Matrimonio

Ahora que eran almas gemelas ¿Exactamente, que es lo deberían hacer? No podían ir y preguntarles a sus padres puesto que esa unión es solo entre mujeres. No se habían planeado tan a futuro.

-Debemos ir inventando sobre la marcha-ttebayo- esta escueta respuesta no le convencía mucho al pelinegro, puesto que a él le gustaba que todo fuera organizado y claro. Todo lo contrario que era su amigo, un ser espontáneo y que iba improvisando por la vida.

-No sé cómo puedes vivir así-se le había escapado esas palabras al Uchiha. Naruto no entendió a qué se refería pero no le dio importancia. Estaba feliz y nada ni nadie iba a opacar ese sentimiento. Dejaron el contrato n un árbol, que tenía un agujero y volvieron cada uno a su hogar.

Al pasar los días vieron que nada había cambiado en su relación. Seguían trabajando, estudiando y viéndose como siempre lo habían hecho ¿Entonces, porque se hicieron _laotong_? Naruto quien había sido de la idea le decía que esperara un poco, puesto que en unos días más iba a llegar el alma gemela de su hermana.

-Seguro que a ellas les iba a poder preguntar- y en efecto fue así. De un palanquín se bajó una niña preciosa. Ojos almendrados y oscuros al igual que su cabello que estaba recogido (puesto que así debía ser) tenía una túnica de llamativos colores y bajo esta rebosaban sus pequeños pies que habían sido recientemente vendados, al igual que los de la hermana del rubio. Ella no traía equipaje de ningún tipo y supo (más bien por estar espiando) que la tradición dictaba que ella se pusiera un pijama de ellos, se lavara con la misma agua que su _laotong_ y durmieran juntas. Eso le dio una idea al rubio, debía invitar a Sasuke a su casa.

Le comunicó la idea a su padre y este escribió una carta al señor Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke. Este aceptó puesto que veía con buenos ojos la amistad que poseían. Así que al pasar una semana, llegó Sasuke acompañado de su hermano Itachi. Este no traía equipaje, como era costumbre. Se recibieron y ofrecieron té a los invitados. Narutó le dio un recorrido por su humilde hogar, puesto que jamás habían visitado la casa del otro.

-Esa es la habitación de las mujeres, no podemos entrar-ttebayo- otra vez le decía obviedades, pero el escuchaba atento y asentía con parsimonia. Le mostró su habitación y su cama. De una pequeña bolsa sacó otro pijama para prestarle a su amigo. Vio como el pelinegro lo examinaba y le dio vergüenza. Sabía que Sasuke era de un estatus financiero más alto que él y debía ver todo a su alrededor como sucio y pobre.

-Gracias-le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y el corazón del ojiazul se relajó. Los dos jugaron en los campos como todo los días y regresaron a cenar. Sasuke jamás había visto este ambiente pero le agradaba. Comía con alevosía indicando lo bueno que estaba la comida. Naruto lo miraba de reojo, para saber si lo que había en la mesa era de su agrado, pero al ver su cara de éxtasis al probar la comida de su madre supo que todo había estado bien.

Había llegado la hora de dormir. Debían lavar su rostro, como era costumbre. El rubio no quería meter sus manos primero, puesto que podía ensuciar el agua.

-Lávate tu primero-le dijo. Pero Sasuke se negó a hacerlo.

-Lavémonos los dos, dobe- ese comentario le alegró porque no lo encontraba sucio ni le avergonzaba tener un amigo campesino. Al hundir los dos sus manos en el pote con agua y lavar sus rostros, supo que Sasuke lo quería de la misma forma que él lo quería.

Al acostarse y al ser los menores, fueron primero que sus hermanos y padre. En la habitación, a pesar del sueño que tenían no podían dormir. Hacía calor, aunque una suave brisa corría a través de la ventana.

-Debes enseñarme tus modales Sasuke- El pelinegro le sorprendió un poco el comentario de su amigo ¿A que venía eso?

-Primero, debes practicar tu escritura. Es fatal- el rubio rió por lo bajo. Siempre había sido franco y sin tapujos para decir lo que se le daba en gana.

-Pues, enséñame ahora- ¿Cómo pensaba que le iba a enseñar? No tenían ni pincel ni papel. Pero Sasuke, tal como lo hizo con el palo y la tierra encontró la solución al problema.

-Quítate la bata- el ojiazul se sonrojó por la petición de su amigo pero le hizo caso. Ya al tener la piel descubierta, Sasuke con un solo dedo empezó a trazar los caracteres de la escritura en la piel canela. Iba delicadamente y lentamente plasmando cada trazo- ¿Qué escribí?-

-Obediencia-

-Muy bien- esa vez lo había escrito en la espalda. Un lugar fuerte y vigoroso, que Sasuke envidiaba, puesto que él era delicado y muy pálido _(como una mujer) _Subió su mano por los hombros y siguió escribiendo caracteres diferentes. Llegó hasta la zona de la cintura, justo antes de que el hueso de la cadera se asomara. Ese lugar provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo del rubio, descargando una ola de placer. Quería que el pelinegro sintiera lo mismo, así que le ordenó que se quitara el pijama, al igual que el mismo.

A la luz de la luna, pudo observar lo blanco que era su amigo. Parecía traslucido, que iba a poder ver como era su corazón o sus huesos. Se quedó contemplando unos segundos, hasta que le ordenó que se acostase mirando hacia el techo. El dedo canela fue escribiendo los pocos caracteres que sabía, además de agregar algunos de su invención pero el Uchiha jamás paró tal acción. El toque delicado más la frescura del ambiente le hacía estar en un estado permanente de placer y satisfacción.

Sintieron movimiento detrás de la puerta, rápidamente se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron debajo de las colchas. En ese momento entro toda la familia del rubio, llegaba el momento de dormir. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron, pronto cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

Su hermana poseía un abanico muy hermoso, color amarillo claro. En él se escribían cosas con su _laotong._ Algunas veces cocían flores hechas de telas y otras hacían pequeños dibujos. Aunque Naruto no logró entender nada al momento de ver el abanico, supo que era una forma de comunicación con su alma gemela. Le pidió unas monedas de cobre a su padre y fue corriendo al centro del pueblo. Entró en una tienda donde vendían varios objetos, entre ellos abanicos de papel. Compró uno de color morado, puesto que el mismo tenía los ojos azules y Sasuke, su símbolo de familia era rojo. La combinación entre ellos, era de color morado _"perfecto"_ pensó. Corrió hacia su hogar, tomó un pincel y escribió el primer mensaje hacia su amigo.

-te aseguro que el movimiento del maizal es como ver tu delicado cabello al viento. Siempre que voy a trabajar, te recuerdo- Lo envolvió en un pedazo de tela y fue corriendo al campo para encontrar a su amigo. Le explicó el tema del abanico y como su hermana tenía uno con su _laotong._

-Nosotros también lo somos así que debemos tener un abanico- aseguró satisfecho. Sasuke no lo contradijo, pero lo encontró innecesario ya que ellos vivían a casas de distancia y se veían seguido.

-Bien, lo dejaremos en nuestro árbol, junto al contrato-

-Te toca llevártelo a ti, ya le escribí algo-dijo feliz el rubio. Le pasó el objeto y se despidieron. Sasuke al llegar a su hogar e ir a su cuarto, desenvolvió la tela y pudo ver el abanico en todo su esplendor. Le llamó la atención el color que había escogido su rubio.

Al abrir la primera parte, pudo ver el mensaje. Sus mejillas agarraron una tonalidad carmín al leer aquel mensaje_. "Te aseguro que el movimiento del maizal es como ver tu delicado cabello al viento. Siempre que voy a trabajar, te recuerdo"_ ¿Pero que era esto? Que cursilería y a la vez le pareció tan tierno. Tomó de su escritorio un pincel para poder plasmar también unas palabras en aquel curioso objeto.

-Eres un idiota-fue lo primero que escribió y se rió al pensar en que cara pondría su amigo al leer aquellas palabras- los arrozales son tu cabello, no el mío puesto que brillan dorados al sol, al igual que tú- se avergonzó de sus palabras, pero eran la verdad. Él se pasaba horas contemplando aquellas plantas color del sol, que le recordaban tanto a su amigo. Fue corriendo al campo y tomó un palito de este y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Decidió ponerla en su abanico.

-000000-

Al cumplir la tierna edad de 11 años, sucedió un gran acontecimiento en sus vidas. Se habían empezado los preparativos para escoger una novia para ellos. Debían cumplir con que sus ochos caracteres estuvieran en armonía para así fijar una fecha de sus compromisos.

Durante esos años, ellos siguieron en contacto mediante el abanico y las visitas esporádicas que le hacía Sasuke a la casa de Naruto. ¿Por qué nunca era al revés? Pues el hermano del pelinegro, Itachi; decía que era por su gran estatus financiero. No podían alegar contra aquello _"debían agradecer que dejáramos a Sasuke ir a su humilde hogar" _y todos se callaban.

Durante ese tiempo, también pudo notar otros cambios. Pudo notar un breve cambio en su honorable padre. Pasaba más horas en la casa y solo iban a ciertos campos.

-Tengo gente que me ayuda-y Naruto obedecía a su honorable padre sin chistar. Hacía lo que se le ordenase y no preguntaba lo que no debía.

La chica que escogieron para Naruto era una chica hogareña, servicial y muy educada. Provenía de una familia humilde llamada Hyuga. La madre de la chica, había contactado con una casamentera quien se había puesto en contacto con Minato. Los dos llegaron a los acuerdos pertinentes. "_Les daremos tres sacos de arroz, más un cerdo a cambio de la niña" _y así se había cerrado el trato. La chica se llamaba Hinata, pero debían pasar seis largos años para que por fin se viera cara a cara con Naruto.

-No la conozco, pero me dijeron que tenía unos hermosos pies de flor de loto-ttebayo- y como siempre Sasuke escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía su amigo- ¿Y tú?¿Te hablaron de tu esposa?-

-Por supuesto que también arreglaron mi matrimonio-no decía más nada. Era hermético al momento de hablar de cosas de su familia o relacionado con todo esos asuntos.

-También mi madre me dijo que el adivino había estudiado los cinco elementos y no se iba a tomar fuego con agua, eso hubiera traído el desastre-

-Si, como nosotros dos. Yo soy fuego y tu viento- eso le dolió al Uzumaki ¿Por qué sacaba a colación la disparidad de sus ocho caracteres? Sin pedir disculpa, Sasuke le dejó el abanico y se fue. Este dolido lo desenvolvió y abrió para ver qué mensaje le había escrito esta vez su amigo.

"_Si bien el fuego puede ser peligroso, te prometo que solo servirá para protegerte. Al igual que el tigre que soy, defenderá al mono tonto que eres" _A pesar de las pequeñas ofensas escritas, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Su amigo no era muy delicado, pero el más que nadie lo entendía. _"Me quiere, puedo presentirlo"_

Se empezaron a entregar los primeros regalos correspondientes, entre las familias comprometidas. De parte de la novia huevos y arroz que simbolizaban fertilidad y por parte de la familia Uzumaki dinero, dulces y carne. Minato envió un cerdo entero y Fugaku una pierna de cerdo. Se celebró unas pequeñas comidas por los primero regalos recibidos. Los compromisos estaban tomando forma.

Cuando cumplieron 13 años, ya las negociaciones habían avanzado pero aún era pronto para poder ver a sus novias. El rubio sentía tanta curiosidad por su futura esposa ¿Cómo será? ¿Su rostro será ovalado y con ojos almendrados? ¿Llevará túnicas con diseños de paisajes?

-Yo la conozco- empezó Sasuke un día- Es una persona muy recatada. Jamás sale de su casa, pero como éramos unos niños cuando la vi, estaba permitido- Naruto le prestó totalmente la atención a las palabras dichas por su amigo- es muy linda- sus cejas se fruncieron un poco. No quería pensar en la tonta prometida de su amigo, quien para su gusto no tenía ninguna gracia pero al ver esa mirada suplicante, no pudo soportarlo-viste con bellos colores, pero tú sabes que su casa es humilde- el rubio asintió- aunque es amable, alimentaba a los niños del barrio con pasteles de luna sin ninguna obligación-eso le gustó de ella ¿Sería amable con él y su familia?

-Por cierto Sasuke-sacó el abanico desde sus ropajes- debo irme, adiós- fue corriendo a su casa. El chico no tardó en abrir el abanico.

"_Estoy feliz por haberme comprometido, pero no tan feliz como por ser tu laotong. Ya que lo escogí por mi propia cuenta"_ Esas palabras calmaron un poco el corazón inquieto de Sasuke, que tenía muchas dudas desde que se comprometieron ¿Seguirían igual de cercanos? ¿Sus esposas se iban a interponer en su amistad? Pero al ver esas simples palabras, podía entrever que jamás iba a pasar. Después de tantos años el seguía recordando aquel contrato que hicieron cuando eran unos críos. _"Ni nuestras esposas se van a interponer" _

Nagato se iba a casar. Fue una ceremonia enorme, donde invitaron a todo el mundo. Comieron, tomaron y rieron. Al centro de la mesa estaba sentada la mujer con quien se iba a casar. No se le veía el rostro, puesto que estaba cubierto por un velo rojo que le cubría todo, hasta el pelo, como dictaba la tradición. Naruto, curioso miró por debajo de la mesa y pudo contemplar las flores de loto de la chica. No eran tan pequeños como los pies de su madre, pero iban bien fundidos en hermosos zapatos.

-Esta niña quien pasó sus años de hija jugando en un humilde campo y sus años de cabello recogido aprendiendo los labores de hogar, se les concederá como esposa. No vale mucho, pero espero que les dé muchos hijos varones-había comentado uno del pueblo.

-Espero que como yo y mi esposa se diviertan mucho en la cama-las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Era la costumbre decir guarradas a los que se iban a casar, para animar el ambiente.

-Si lo hacen en periodo de luna llena, de seguro que tendrán un varón- acotaba otro borracho. Todos decían comentarios de ese estilo y Naruto, no entendía nada ¿Qué era eso de cama? Pues como era costumbre le preguntó a su amigo Sasuke, quien era infinitamente más sabio que él.

-Naruto, es para tener hijos-por supuesto que él lo sabía.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si nunca lo he hecho-ttebayo?- tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

-No puedo enseñarte-sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Y un beso?- La cabeza rubia se fue acercando a la ajena, estaban a centímetros. Sasuke quería alejarlo, pero como en todo lo que hacía o decía el ojiazul, ejercía una extraña fuerza que no le permitía desobedecerlo. Pronto esa distancia desapareció y sus labios se juntaron. Los dos sintieron las mismas oleadas de electricidad placentera, que habían experimentado al escribirse en la piel del otro. Pronto los toques de labios duraron más y la lengua empezó a actuar.

Al separarse, ya con la respiración agitada vieron que el sol se estaba ocultando en las montañas del horizonte. Sabían que iban tarde hacia sus respectivos hogares. Se separaron y Sasuke le entregó el abanico a Naruto. Este se fue corriendo y llegó justo para encontrar a la señora de su hermano instalada en la habitación que había sido habilitada para los novios. La saludo y pasó de largo hacia su propio rincón secreto para leer el abanico.

"_¿Quisieras huir de este campo? Me encantaría volar, como buen zorzal lejos de esta casa, junto a ti"_ ¿Qué significaba esto?


	3. Dos aves fenix

En el pueblo donde vivían, había varias familias campesinas, que trabajaban juntas desde tiempos remotos. Una de ellas, recientemente había perdido una hija, por culpa de una alergia mortal. La pobre le había picado una abeja y se hinchó como tomate, a tal punto de que ya no podía respirar. Ese hecho marco a Naruto, pero no por la muerte en sí (que era normal en esos lados, sobre todo los niños quienes no llegaban ni a la mitad de sus tiernas infancias) Lo marco porque el padre y la madre de la criatura lloraban y gemían desconsoladamente. Desde el fondo de su ser, emitían un grito desgarrador, por ello quienes dicen que no aman a sus hijas mujeres eran mentirosos, dolía porque al igual que tu hijo varón, es sangre de tu sangre, fruto de tus entrañas.

Al ver eso pensó en la importancia de la vida, no importando el género. Ahora si tenía una hija mujer no la iba a menospreciar como había pensado ni tampoco iba a abandonarla como tantas familias hacían. Tomó un pincel y el abanico intentando plasmar ese momento. Su amigo debía tener conocimiento de este hecho, para que el también quisiera a sus hijas y a su esposa.

Pero no le salían las líneas, no consiguió escribir nada. Pronto una punzada se instaló en su pecho, un dolor sordo que le quemaba el corazón. _"Esposas e hijos"_ Era tan normal pero ¿Por qué le molestaba pensar que su amigo también iba a contraer nupcias? ¿Se había puesto a reflexionar en lo que eso significaba? La besará en los labios, como ellos lo habían hecho, la acariciará con esos dedos impolutos, como ellos se habían escrito en la piel (y más íntimamente). Su entrecejo se juntó en una mueca de rabia ¿Por qué ella podía gozar de Sasuke y él no? ¿Era normal, si quiera pensar en eso? Jamás había escuchado de que dos hombres estuvieran juntos en ningún ámbito que no fuera de amistas o negocios.

-Las mujeres son más sentimentales, por eso poseen amigas de barrio, de casamiento y almas gemelas. Los hombres son duros, pueden vivir solo con sus familias y sus tierras-le narraba su honorable padre y el rubio no le cuestionaba, puesto que era mayor y por ende más sabio.

Decidió poner otra cosa en el abanico, ya le platicaría sobre la muerte luego .Necesitaba plasmar lo que recientemente había descubierto_. "¿Podré ocupar el mismo espacio que tu esposa? ¿Cómo puedo acallar estos sentimientos? Soy como un río que está infectado con ranas, feas y horrendas ranas "_

Sasuke al ver estas palabras entendió que su amigo se sentía como el, atrapado y deseoso de tener otro estilo de vida, juntos. _ "Somos dos arroyos que fluyen hacia el mismo lago, dos patos que emigran hacia el sur, peces que revolotean en el estanque ¿Qué sentido tiene esta vida si no estamos juntos?"_

"_Esa electricidad, cual rayo, me tomó por sorpresa ¿Mi alma gemela me permitirá sentirla otra vez?" _Tras la respuesta del rubio, Sasuke salió corriendo hacia el árbol que compartían. Vio que su _laotong_ había tenido la misma idea que él, lo esperaba sentado.

-Dobe-

-Teme-no necesitaron palabras. Se besaron intentando trasmitir los sentimientos que plasmaron en el abanico. Se prometieron la eternidad, junto aquella luna que resplandecía en los cielos. Prometieron ser aquellos patos que volaban juntos hacia el sur, aquellos ríos que desembocaban en un solo lugar, compenetrándose. Lo que compartían era más que simples amigos, era amor. Pero debían seguir con su plan de vida, no podían huir de sus casas y desafiar a sus destinos.

-No puedo traicionar a mi padre-pronunciaba el rubio y su amigo estaba de acuerdo. Él tampoco podía hacerlo con su familia. No es tan fácil como huir. Lo tenían todo tan interiorizado que con solo pensar en cometer una falta les producía un miedo atroz. Todo el mundo los repudiaría por romper las leyes, no casarse y vivir juntos.

-El hombre debe tener hijos, es lo que quieren los dioses-le decía su abuela Tsunade y el ojiazul se lo repetía al pelinegro. Decidieron seguir adelante, pero esta vez compartiendo aún más secretos entre ellos.

Cuando cumplieron 15 años se habían fijado los días propicios para las bodas, cada vez quedaba menos. Naruto se hacía cargo ya de un campo de su padre _"eres ya un adolecente que pronto tendrá que mantener una familia, creo que es la edad ideal para que tengas tus propias cosechas"_ El chico estaba contento, le encantaba sentir la tierra húmeda en sus pies descalzos. La brisa acariciándole la piel morena, el sol encurtiéndolo y ver aquellos maizales danzar al son del viento.

Sasuke por su parte dejo los estudios y se pasaba contemplando el arroz dorado. Cuando Naruto se enteró de esto se sorprendió pero el pelinegro lo cortó tajantemente _"No quiero nada más"_ y así se había terminado esa discusión. El rubio sabía que era inútil sacarle alguna palabra más a su amigo. Era hermético y casi nunca contaba nada de su casa y su vida personal.

Los padres de los chicos decidieron mandar algodón. El de Naruto era suave, sedoso y bueno para la confección del ajuar de la novia. Minato gestionaba todo aquello, enviaba los regalos a ambas familias. El algodón de Sasuke era distinto, se podría decir que hasta inferior (pero claro, su amigo no sabía la diferencia entre un tipo de algodón y el otro) así que le tomó sin cuidado. También se enviaron sedas de variados colores para el mismo propósito. Hacer Colchas, vestidos, funda de almohadas, túnicas para el marido y zapatos.

-Nos van a vestir nuestras esposas. Espero que la mía sepa cocer-y los dos reían pensando que alguna no supiera y les hiciera pasar vergüenza vistiendo la más horrendas túnicas.

-Yo no me la voy a poner si no es de mi agrado-era simple.

-Pobre, la harías sentir muy mal-

-Si fueras tú, lo haría aunque fuera la túnica más fea de Puwei-eso sonrojo al ojiazul. Se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron allí, contemplando el cielo.

A través de los años, los regalos iban y venían. La familia del esposo enviaba joyas, jade y más telas. La idea es que se vean con clase, hermosas y delicadas. Kushina había elegido especialmente los collares, pendientes y anillos de la futura prometida de su hijo.

-Un Azul, como tus ojos bebé. Para que siempre te lleve consigo- Eso le dio una idea al rubio menor. Cogió una piedra del rio, lo más redonda posible y la envolvió en un retazo de tela que encontró husmeando en el cuarto de las mujeres y corrió hacia el árbol donde se juntaba con su amigo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que los besos entre ellos empezaron. Entre ese lapso, exploraban su cuerpo, cuando ya hubo oscurecido y nada se veía. No tenían privacidad, solo aquel árbol y los maizales que cubrían un poco la visión de los curiosos.

Al principio se tomaban de las manos, se acariciaban el rostro y los cabellos. Pronto las manos exploradoras decidieron aventurarse por otras zonas. .El pecho ajeno, los brazos, las caderas, los muslos y la pelvis. Como dos seres inexpertos se tocaban encontrando lugares más electrizantes que otros. Ya, a lo largo de los años sabían en que zona podían sacarle un suspiro al otro o hacerlo estremecer violentamente. Siempre quedaban con ganas de más, con el miembro palpitante. No podían zacear esas ganas y el calor que los embargaban, pero nada podían hacer puesto que nada sabía de sus propios cuerpos.

-Es absurdo, debe haber algo-sin pensarlo dos veces le agarró el miembro a su amigo y empezó a masajearlo. Sus manos torpes intentaban sacar todo el fuego que sentía. Empezó besando el cuello níveo que se le presentaba a su disposición hasta avanzar a los labios rojizos que lo tentaban. Sasuke intentaba alejarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón esas caricias se sentían mejor que cuando se rozaban la piel. Sentía como las oleadas de placer lo golpeaban. El pelinegro buscó también el glande de su_ laotong_ y lo empezó a acariciar con la misma vehemencia que le propinaba el otro. Los dos estallaron al unísono, sintiendo como el orgasmo los azotaba. De eso ya un año.

Ahora con 17 años, Naruto corría en dirección a su "nido de amor" allí dejó el abanico y el extraño objeto que había hecho. Se tuvo que ir a los campos puesto que ahora poseía más responsabilidades. Sasuke al revisar aquel extraño objeto y las palabras escritas en el abanico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y los violentos latidos de su corazón _"No es una joya, pero es azul como mis ojos para que me lleves siempre contigo" _Su dobe podía ser lo bastante romántico si quería.

En esta edad se hacían los últimos preparativos para los matrimonios. La familia Uzumaki envió treinta paquetes de arroz glutinoso, suficiente para alimentar a todo aquel que visitara a la familia de la prometida de su hijo. Y una pieza de cerdo magro que se debía cortar y repartir por los vecinos para indicar que había empezado oficialmente la celebración de la boda y que duraría un mes.

El rubio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, por fin se había acercado el día que este conociera a a Hinata. Su amigo intentaba calmarlo ya que no era algo tan importante.

-Si no te gusta, no importa. Me tienes a mi-Sasuke era posesivo y con Naruto lo era aún más. Odiaba pensar que esa mujer insignificante pudiera ocupar los pensamientos de su _laotong._

-Pero con ella tendré hijos, no quiero que sean feos-ttebayo ¿Cómo tu no estas nervioso?-

-Porque a mí no me importa nada de eso. No me importa cómo se verá mi futura esposa, mientras pueda darme hijos y no me alegue por cada tontería, estaré bien- En ese mes, las mujeres se reunían en la habitación de las mujeres y hacían el rito de cantar y sentarse. Cantaban y se lamentaban entre ellas. Naruto no era mujer, pero quería pasar ese último mes de libertad junto a su amigo. Pasó lo que más pudo en su casa con el pelinegro.

Allí lo llevó al campo y le enseñó cómo se cosechaban. También Sasuke habló con Minato, aprendiendo mucho sobre las tierras, como cultivarlas, cuidarlas y sacar el producto final- Aunque después hay que ir al mercado y ver los precios. Quizás ese último paso sea para ti-le daba consejo y el pelinegro se lo agradecía.

-Pero Sasuke no tiene necesidad, su familia es millonaria-se produjo un silencio incomodo, que Kushina logró combatir con el aviso de la cena. Durante ese tiempo lograron estrechar aún más los lazos que tenían (como si eso fuera posible) hablaban de la idea que tenían del matrimonio, pero creían que nada podría compararse con el placer que sentían cuando se abrazaban, el calor del cuerpo ajeno, la suavidad y delicadeza del cuerpo níveo y la fortaleza y juventud de la piel canela. Nada podía cambiar el amor que se profesaban y estaban seguros que en el futuro tendrían aún más cosas de las que hablar y compartir.

En uno de esos días pudieron oír una historia. Se habían quedado escuchando detrás de la puerta de la secreta habitación de las mujeres. _"Erase una vez una mujer piadosa y con pocas perspectivas. Si familia la casó con un carnicero. No podía haber una unión más baja tratándose de una mujer con creencias budistas"_ Sasuke se revolvió incomodo en su asiento _"Pese a ser muy piadosa, era ante todo una mujer y tuvo hijas e hijos. Sin embargo la esposa no comía ni pescado ni carne"_ El pelinegro no quiso escuchar más, por lo que se levantó y se fue hacia el patio. Naruto extrañado, siguió a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No me quiero casar-se veía agitado y muy mal.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- El tigre era un ser fogoso enérgico e impulsivo. Pudiendo llegar a revelarse contra la sociedad y romper tradiciones. ¿Eso es lo que quería Sasuke? ¿Mandarlo todo al carajo?

-Yo…- unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos-nada-sabía que nada podía cambiar de su destino, ya estaba todo dictaminado por su hermano.

-Vamos- le tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia su árbol. Allí podían hablar sin preocupaciones- cuéntame, que ocurre-

-La mujer con quien me casaré se llama Sakura-empezó contando. Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su prometida- y su familia es…carnicera- como habían escuchado en la historia, es la peor profesión posible. Tu alma si o si va hacia la nada, sin poder reencarnarse por las atrocidades cometidas en vida.

-¿Pero…cómo?-

-Pues porque nada es como parece-las lágrimas corrían por las delicadas mejillas blanquecinas. Le tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia su casa, esa construcción que el rubio se había imaginado mil veces, sin conocerla.

Como su amigo había descrito era de dos plantas, tranquila y elegante. Se quedaron unos segundos allí en la entrada, hasta que Sasuke decidió entrar. El rubio lo siguió al interior. Pronto sintió un extraño hedor, en el que un repugnante olor dulzón, se mezclaba con excrementos y carne podrida. Naruto no sabía de donde procedía esa pestilencia, pero le parecía de origen humano.

La sala principal era mucho más amplia que la casa del rubio, pero con muchos menos muebles. Había una mesa, pero ninguna silla, una balaustrada que conducía a la habitación de las mujeres. A parte de ello, no había nada más. La habitación se veía sucia y con restos de comida. Nauto ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado algo como aquello, no era nada como se la había descrito su amigo.

Sintió miedo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ¿Cómo su amigo podía vivir de esta manera? ¿Qué pasó con todo el lujo de la dinastía Uchiha? Pero pronto, el rubio entro en razón. Él se había comprometido de por vida con su amigo, era su _laotong_. Se profesaban un amor más profundo del que jamás sentirían por sus esposas. Se dirigieron a la habitación del pelinegro y allí pudo observar como esas lagrimas seguían fluyendo, pero ya no solo proyectaban tristeza si no también remordimiento, culpabilidad, vergüenza y turbación.

-Mi familia era la más grande del condado. Mi abuelo poseía tierras en abundancia, por lo que mi padre heredó una gran fortuna. Lamentablemente a la gente ociosa se le dan los vicios. Empezaron con las concubinas, eran tantas que no se podía mantener. Tuvieron que vender tierras, por ello tu padre ya no trabajó más con el mío- Naruto recordó el ocio que pronto obtuvo su padre. Pasando más tiempo en casa y no yendo a algunos campos. Que más que seguro, eran de la propiedad Uchiha- después siguió la pipa-una fuerte punzada sintió el rubio con la historia de su amigo. Él sabía que el vicio del opio era el peor. Te dejaba incapacitado para hacer cualquier actividad, te volvía adicto y pobre, ya que comprar gramos era muy caro.

-¿Tu padre está vivo?-había temido lo peor. El pelinegro asintió. Dijo que se encontraba en algún lugar y era atendido por sus unas sirvientas.

-La situación fue empeorando. Hubo hambruna, las concubinas abandonaron el hogar y nosotros no podíamos lograr ahorran nada, ya que mi padre lo gastaba todo en opio. No le importaba nada más-hablaba con rabia contenida-incluso pensó en vendernos a nosotros, como los muebles. Pero tu padre nos salvó-

-¿Mi padre?-eso había sorprendido al rubio. No tenía idea que su familia estaba enterada de la situación de su amigo. _"Todo lo sabían menos yo" _pensó y se sintió traicionado y muy frustrado por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

-Sí, él puso a trabajar a mi hermano en los campos, por lo que pudieron ahorrar y largarse de esta horrenda casa. Pero padre es necio e intentó impedirlo a toda costa. Al final huyeron todos y mi madre murió por agotamiento- mirada melancolica se asomaba en esos ojos ónix Pobre mujer que ha tenido que aguantar a un marido vicioso y a un sinfín de concubinas que querían sentirse amadas y valoradas. - Tu honorable padre, como vio el desastre que había en mi familia, decidió mandar a mi padre lejos y dotado de opio hasta que muera. Ahora solo vivo yo y me visita mi hermano recurrentemente, aunque su familia política es un asco y le prohíben a toda costa visitarme y que se relacione con la familia. Su suegro es un hombre poderoso, por lo que tiene bastante controlado a Itachi-

-Pero él venía a dejarte a mi casa-ttebayo-

-Sí, pero no siempre ¿Te acuerdas? Hay veces que él lograba escaparse de su suegro y venir a visitarme. Quedaba más tranquilo al saber que quedaba en manos del señor Minato-

-¿Y tú otro hermano?-

-Huyo, la verdad nadie sabe dónde está-

-¿No tenías una hermana?-

-Como nadie las quiere, mi madre decidió llevársela con ella- era muy fuerte todo lo que le estaba contando. ¿Dónde había estado el en todo eso? ¿Todo pasaba delante de sus narices? Pronto las señales fueron claras como el agua. Sasuke dejó de estudiar, los regalos de su familia eran inferiores, las túnicas que antes tanto había amado se habían desgastados y siempre llevaba una azul.

-¿Y quién concertó tu boda?-

-Mi padre dictó que debía casarme, pero mi hermano fue quien contactó la familia de Sakura-

-¿Y los regalos de boda?-

-Mi hermano da el dinero y tu padre los compra y envía- Se sentía mareado por la información. No pudo estar más en esa casa escuchando esos relatos. Salió corriendo hacia el patio y vomitó. El rubio se sentía inmensamente culpable ya que no había podido ayudar en nada a su amigo, pero también se sentía traicionado. Supuestamente eran _laotong_. El debería haber confiado.

Cuando regresó a su casa encaró a sus padre y del porque se lo habían ocultado. Los dos pidieron disculpas y dijeron _"eras un niño que no entendía la vida misma. No podíamos contarte el terrible destino de tu pobre amigo"_ Sintió una ira inmensa que subía por su cuerpo, pero tuvo que serenarse. Por Sasuke.

-Vengan, deben ayudarme arreglar esa casa para cuando se case-la madre fue con la hija y limpiaron la casa de arriba abajo, dejándola lo más decente posible. Minato (a petición de Naruto) le dio un trabajo de contador en el mercado, para que le viera el producto ya que él sabía leer y escribir. Compraron muebles, camas y adornaron las esquinas con flores del campo.

-Ahora tu esposa se hará cargo de esta casa-dijo la madre de Naruto. Antes de que el rubio abandonara la estancia, Sasuke le pasó el abanico de seda. El ojiazul fue corriendo hacia su árbol y desplegó aquel objeto.

"_He llorado con el corazón porque me has descubierto. Pienso que ya no me querrás más. Ten presente que pienses lo que pienses de mí, mi opinión nunca va a cambiar. Creí que volaríamos juntos como dos aves fénix, eternamente. Ahora soy como una criatura muerta que yace en el fondo de un estanque"_

Naruto no pudo evitar llorar por él y por su amigo. Que destino más cruel le había tocado, sin embargo por siempre serían_ laotong._


	4. En cuerpo y alma

Minato y Kushina partirían al pueblo donde vivía la prometida de su hijo, junto a sus familiares y una banda de música que anunciaban que ese día iban a adquirir una buena adquisición. Allá sería la ceremonia de presentación. Se despidieron de sus hijos y partieron rumbo al hogar de los Hyuga. Naruto estaba muriendo de los nervios, por fin había llegado el día donde conocería a su futura esposa.

-Tranquilízate Dobe-intentaba calmar a su _laotong_, pero debía admitir que él también estaba nervioso, pero más que eso estaba angustiado ¿Y si lo remplazaba? ¿Y si decidía romper el contrato que tenían juntos? ¿Y si la esposa decidía que su amistad no le beneficiaba a su esposo?

-Es…es que será "la noche" y yo no sé qué hacer-nadie te preparaba para tu primer encuentro sexual. El padre del chico rubio le dio un par de consejos pero más nada. La única experiencia que tenía era la que compartía con Sasuke y jamás se habían acostado (ni si quiera sabía si era posible) solo se habían tocado- las mujeres no tienen…-desvió la mirada hacia los pantalones de su amigo. Este al sentirse observado, puso sus manos en su entrepierna.

-Idiota-le dio un golpe.

La prometida Hinata, estaba arreglándose con los trajes tradicionales de bodas. Llevaba una túnica corta, sin cuello, ceñida con un cinturón y pantalones largos. Debía llevar puesta toda la joyería que se le fue dada a lo largo de los años. Las pulseras de plata que titilaban al moverse, los collares, anillos y aros. Debía calzar zapatos rojos de boda y un ornado tocado con cuentas perladas y alhajas de plata que temblaban cuando caminaba. En la parte delantera colgaban perlas rojizas que formaban un velo que impedían ver el camino.

Antes de la llegada de los suegros de la ojiperla, hubo un mensajero que depositó en las manos del padre, una carta de color rojo anunciando su llegada. Se prepararon y fueron a esperar a los invitados. La gente al ver a la banda de música, empezó a lanzar agua y hojas de bambú como la tradición dictaminaba.

Se presentaron las dos familias y Kushina pudo ver lo recatada que era la futura esposa de su hijo. Esto la dejó contenta, puesto que eso se esperaba de la doncella. A continuación los padres de la prometida encabezaron el cortejo que se dirigía al templo de los antepasados, donde se daría el primer festín de muchos que le seguirían.

Se empezó a repartir la comida, platos deliciosos hechos para la ocasión y bebidas alcohólicas. A la gente que había asistido se le empezaron a poner las mejillas coloradas entre risas, cantos, bromas y conversaciones. Como era costumbre, Hinata cantaba los lamentos correspondientes y las mujeres del pueblo le respondían.

Al segundo día, se celebró un almuerzo donde se expuso todo el trabajo y libros nupciales de la chica de ojos perlados. Pronto las mujeres volvieron a cantar y condujeron a la novia a la mesa principal, donde Kushina le pasó un cuenco de sopa que simbolizaba la bondad de la nueva familia. No probó bocado, como dictaminaban las tradiciones. Pronto Hinata se retiró de la fiesta y fue conducida hacia su hogar.

Minato y Kushina cruzaron miradas satisfechos por la unión recién concebida. Ella era la chica perfecta para su Naruto. Una doncella hermosa, de cabello azulado, largo y amarrado como debe ser. Piel blanca como la nieve, liza y sin imperfecciones. Ojos color perla, amables y soñadores.

Al día siguiente ellos volvieron ir al poblado y se llevaron a la novia. Cargaron el ajuar en los palanquines, se despidieron y hubo llantos por parte de las mujeres.

-Una mujer no adquiere ningún valor hasta que se marcha de su pueblo-cantó la madre de Hinata.

-Adiós madre-contestó la chica-gracias por cuidar a una hija inútil-

-Adiós hija-susurró su padre. El palanquín estaba forrado de flores y seda roja, era precioso como lo era a quien iba a transportar. Pronto llegaron a Puwei, se podía escuchar como la banda de músicos tocaban para amenizar el ambiente. Descargaron el ajuar de Hinata. Naruto debía ponerse el traje que ella había confeccionado para él. Ese día no iba a estar Sasuke a su lado, justo ese día que era el que más lo necesitaba. El miraba el traje y satisfecho se lo puso _"Por lo menos sabía coser" _pensaba recordando lo que habían estado hablando con su _laotong_

\- Quisiera que estuvieras aquí- dijo y nadie le respondió.

Llegado el momento de por fin conocer a su prometida, no se sentía para nada feliz. Podía sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho. Ya no solo velaría por el mismo, si no tendría una familia en quien pensar.

Tendría que adorar a esa esposa suya, hacerle el amor para engendrar hijos, tocarla como tocaba a Sasuke y besarla como lo besaba a él. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante ¿Por qué no fui mujer? Pensaba que quizás si él hubiera sido una doncella, se hubiera casado con Sasuke.

Se bajó del palanquín y la mujer con más rango en el pueblo la condujo al umbral de su nuevo hogar. Se arrodilló tres veces, tocando la frente con el suelo repitiendo las palabras _"os obedeceré; trabajaré para ustedes"_ y los padres contentos la condujeron a la cámara nupcial, donde esperaba su hijo. Minato y Kushina prepararon toda la habitación para el encuentro. Pusieron las colchas hecha por la chica, las copas de vino tradicionales con los hilos de colores correspondientes.

Al entrar Naruto todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. El chico rubio quitó el hilo rojo que estaba atado a la copa de vino y Hinata tiró del hilo verde de la otra copa. Después el ojiazul saltó las colchas y con ese acto quedaban casados oficialmente. Pronto dio pasó a la costumbre de bromear y chillar en la cámara nupcial. Los amigos del rubio fueron a la cámara y entre ellos Sasuke. Les dieron cacahuates y dátiles para que pudieran engendrar la mayoría de hijos posibles.

Todos bromeaban y decían que Naruto iba a ser fuerte como un toro y Hinata sumisa como un cordero. Sasuke no decía nada, solo miraba al chico melancólicamente. El rubio se dio cuenta y le devolvió la misma mirada. Se sentía atrapado en este matrimonio, sofocado por la idea de que nunca iba a poder ser libre y amar a Sasuke. Tanto que había esperado esto y cuando lo consiguió supo lo mal que estaba. Naruto pensaba que el matrimonio era algo lejano en su vida, lo veía casi como una leyenda ¿Cómo alguien que no conocía se iba a querer casar con él? Por ello nunca mostro signos de inseguridad, pero a medida que se acercaba el día la tristeza y la angustia fue abriendo paso en su corazón.

Pronto la gente se fue y los novios se quedaron solos. Nadie hablaba, pero se miraban sin escrúpulo. Se suponía que debían amarse y ser los mejores esposos, pero no se conocían. Naruto tomó el tocado con las perlas rojas y se lo quitó de la cabeza. Al fin pudo contemplar a su nueva esposa en todo su esplendor. Se sonrojó un poco al encontrarla parecida a su_ laotong_. Tenía el pelo oscuro y su piel _nívea "Al igual que Sasuke"_

-Hola-saludó el chico.

-Hola-saludó la chica. Ella se sorprendió por lo guapo que era su esposo. Procedieron a seguir con las tradiciones. Él le sacó los pequeños zapatos rojos y les puso los de dormir, se miraron y se besaron. Todo lo que pasó en esa noche, fue mecánico. Naruto procedió a desvestirla, tocar esa piel debajo de él y ella dejarse llevar. Ya consumado el acto, al chico le dieron unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

Tomó su túnica y salió en medio de la noche al campo. Recorrió sus pastizales dorados hacia el árbol que guardaba su más grande secreto. Allí pudo desbordarse y sacar todos esos sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón.

-¿Por qué lloras?-fueron las dulces palabras que le dijo una voz familiar. Levantó la mirada y vio a Sasuke, el causante de todas sus desgracias.

-Porqué no eres tu- lo abrazó y lo besó. Necesitaba sentirlo a su lado, necesitaba besar esa boca que lo tenía loco, jugar con esa suave lengua que se movía con fiereza. No podían arriesgarse que alguien los pillara, todavía quedaban vestigios de la celebración nupcial. El pelinegro tomó la mano de su amigo y lo condujo hacia su propio hogar.

En esas cuatros paredes, desataron todo el amor que llevaban en sus almas. Se empezaron a besar ferozmente en los labios, dando caricias en todo el cuerpo. Naruto desnudó el pecho de su amigo y pudo ver esa hermosa piel, delicada y fragante.

-Hueles a lavanda-depositó pequeños besos en el cuello, hombro, pecho y se detuvo en las pequeñas flores rosadas que estaban a su disposición. Lamio y succionó los pezones ajenos, el chico soltaba pequeños gemidos. Con la mano que tenía libre el rubio, empezó a sacarle el pantalón a su _laotong_, dejando al descubierto toda su anatomía. Su boca fue bajando, dejando un camino de besos.

Sasuke no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que tomo esas manos aventureras por la fuerza y cambió de posición. Desnudó al chico debajo suyo y fue directamente hacia el miembro del rubio. Empezó con pequeñas lamidas en toda su extensión hasta que se metió entero el glande. Naruto soltó un fuerte gemido, producto de la excitación sentida.

-Se siente mejor-ttebayo-soltó y su amigo se sonrojó. Sabía que lo estaba comparando con la otra mujer, eso lo enfureció y aumento el ritmo de las succiones, tomando además la base y moviendo la mano en conjunto con su boca. El rubio estaba en el límite, por lo que paró la acción y cambió otra vez de posición. Lamió dos dedos de su mano y los dirigió hacia la entrepierna del chico. Nadie sabía como hacer nada, los dos improvisaban por el camino, pero el resultado estaba siendo satisfactorio. Sasuke se quejó por la intromisión, pero no era débil por lo que aguantaría aquellos dedos. Pronto ya no sintió más dolor y el placer lo inundo de pies a cabeza. Cuando ya estuvo listo, Naruto se introdujo lentamente en el interior de su alma gemela. Por fin estaban unidos, ya no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo. No quiso moverse, quería esperar que su amigo se acostumbrara. Se besaron y repartieron caricias de amor puro.

-Estoy listo-le avisó el pelinegro y el rubio se empezó a mover. Fueron estocadas suaves al principio, sacando y entrando a un ritmo tortuoso. En una de las embestidas Naruto tocó un punto sensible que hizo sacarle un gran gemido a su amigo. Allí era. Empezó a ir más rápido, tocando siempre aquel punto y explotando de placer. Pronto todo hubo terminado, los dos alcanzaron un delicioso orgasmo.

-Te amo Sasuke-lo abrazó y el pelinegro correspondió el abrazo. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-se quedaron abrazados, pero el ojiazul no podía permanecer tanto tiempo fuera del lecho matrimonial, así que tomó sus cosas, se vistió, le dio un beso de despedida a su amante y se fue sigiloso hacia su hogar. Entro y se acostó en su cama, nadie se había despertado, nadie supo de su aventura.

Al otro día, Hinata se levantó temprano dejando a Naruto en la cama. Ella preparó el fuego para calentar el agua donde se iban a lavar el rostro sus suegros y preparó té para todos los habitantes de la casa, como dictaminaba la tradición. En la tarde se celebró otro banquete en el templo de los antepasados de la familia Uzumaki. Tuvieron que recorren el templo, inclinándose ante todas las personas presentes y ellos a su vez les regalaron dinero envuelto en un papel rojo.

Ya al cuarto día a la chica le correspondía irse a su casa para esperar el primer embarazo y ya al tener el bebé se iría a vivir con su esposo definitivamente. Esto causó un tremendo alivio en el rubio, quien a pesar de que no encontraba fea ni desagradable a su esposa no quería estar con ella. Se dirigió a casa de su_ laotong_ para preparar la próxima boda. Minato se encargó del festín y la celebración posterior.

-Ya que tu honorable padre no se encuentra, yo iré a la aldea de tu futura esposa y veré si es digna de ti-había propuesto Minato y los dos chicos asintieron. Sasuke se inclinó profundamente, mostrando todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia el progenitor de su _laotong._ Era un hombre bondadoso, que siempre le había brindado un lugar en su corazón.

-Gracias, señor mayor por ayudar a este pobre Uchiha- Naruto empezó a recordar todo lo que había sufrido su alma gemela le provocaba un poco de resentimiento ¿Cómo le había mentido de esa forma? Quizás debería haberse enojado un poco, pero esos pensamientos se disiparon al verlo a los ojos y ver todo el amor que expresaba aquella mirada. Ese día en la casa del pelinegro, ese terrible día que supo la verdad comprendió que por algo lo había hecho, por algo había ocultado la verdad y tenía razón.

-Tenía miedo-había sido su respuesta y su corazón se llenó de compasión y compresión hacia esa pobre alma. No se enojó y decidió perdonarlo y amarlo como se merece Y pensando mejor ¿Acaso el, como su laotong no había fallado en hacerle las preguntas pertinentes de su pasado y futuro? ¿Si quiera le había preguntado algo acerca de su casa, su linaje y su familia? Estaba tan concentrado, nervioso y angustiado en su propia boda, que dejó de lado al pelinegro.

Si bien había encarado a sus padres, ellos lo habían engañado ¿Los perdonaría? ¿Podría hacerlo? El rubio sentía que no le habían contado el terrible secreto de su amigo, para que no hiciera algo estúpido como no casarse y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara. Sus progenitores querían que siguiera el buen camino, casarse y olvidarse de su amigo. Que su honorable padre se encargara del asunto de Sasuke, lo comprobara. Era como si dijera _"No te preocupes tú, ya lo tengo cubierto"_ Aunque no podía negar que les estaría eternamente agradecido por haberlo ayudado tanto, pero el también hubiera podido ayudar ¿No? Se sentía confundido, por lo que enterró esos pensamientos y sentimientos en el más hondo de su ser.

Llegó rápida la boda de Sasuke y Naruto acompaño a su amigo en todo el proceso. La mujer de Sasuke se llamaba Sakura Haruno, provenía de una familia de carniceros, por lo que se consideraban espiritualmente impuros. No era hábil en la costura, por lo que los trajes y zapatos confeccionados no eran de la mejor calidad, pero si era buena para poner orden y limpieza a la casa. Como no tenía suegros al cual servir, no se levantó y preparó agua como lo había hecho Hinata, tampoco hizo zapatos para sus suegros. Simplemente atendió a Sasuke y mantuvieron relaciones esposo y esposa.

Aunque los padres de Naruto, si celebraron los festines correspondientes, por lo que algunas costumbres si se pudieron realizar. Llegó Itachi junto a su hijo menor para conocer a la esposa de su hermano. Vio que sus pies de lotos eran hermosos, sus ojos verdes y piel blanca eran atributos de feminidad y buena familia. Se quedó satisfecho y les dio la bendición.

-Sakura, tú serás una Uchiha desde hoy. Serás la honorable señora Uchiha quien construirá un nuevo hogar y podrá darle honor a la familia-pronunciaba el Uchiha mayor. Ella recatada y silenciosa hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Naruto buscó la mirada de su laotong y lo encontró mirando al cielo. Pudo observar su mirada y esta traía melancolía y tristeza.

-Pensé que seríamos como dos aves fénix-empezó a recitar lo que me había escritor en el abanico.

-Sasuke-

-Pero solo soy una criatura que yace muerta en el fondo del estanque-podía ver todo el dolor que sentía. Él quería ser libre y no podía, debía estar atado a este destino.

-Sakura será buena esposa, se ve recatada, femenina y…-

-No me importa-

-Te dará hijos varones-

-No lo sabes-

-Sasuke-intenté posar mi mano en su hombro pero no se dejó. Sin decir palabra se alejó y se fue con los demás a la ceremonia. Pero antes le pasó el abanico.

"_Nos reuniremos como dos patos en un estanque, la hora y lugar lo decidirá el tiempo ¿Qué otra cosa nos queda? Solo somos tu y yo"_ A pesar de que el mensaje era de amor, se sentía muy triste y despedazador.


	5. Hijos varones

**Yami2012: gracias por las palabras y a mí también lo que más me gusta de los libros ambientada en la antigua china es la poesía de las palabras.**

La escritura China está siempre abierta a interpretación. Hay que tener cuidado con los caracteres ya que pueden tener más símbolos de agua o de madera, e incluso el contexto importa. Por ello cuando se lee el abanico, se debe tener especial cuidado a la hora de interpretar la oración escrita. Hay que pensar y ver qué es lo que está intentando decir esa persona. Los patos mandarines son signos de amor, de almas gemelas por lo que la última frase escrita en el abanico significaba el amor pero con un tono de resignación y tristeza. Naruto no quería que su amigo se sintiera así por lo que eligió con cuidado sus palabras.

"_Patos mandarines con orgullo, danzaran juntos bajo el cielo azul"_ Intentaba trasmitirle que ellos iban a ser felices, que debían casarse puesto que era su deber y que iban a tener muchos hijos varones. ¿Qué otra cosa quedaba si es que no obedecían?

Al pasar unos días de la boda de Sasuke, Naruto se dirigió hacia la casa de este para visitarlo, mientras sus esposas estaban en la casa de sus familias. Pero cuán grande fue la sorpresa de no solo encontrar a Sakura, la esposa de su amigo sino a toda su familia que se había instalado en el hogar de su_ laotong_. Si bien, la construcción resplandecía con la fuerza y el orgullo de antaño, pudo notar los cambios que le hicieron los suegros de su amigo. Pusieron un wonk colgado en la entrada, simbolizando su vergonzosa profesión de carniceros. Trajeron diferentes animales para que corretearan en el poco campo que aún le pertenecía a la familia Uchiha.

Al recibirlo pudo ver a la suegra de Saskue. Una mujer tosca y con dialecto brusco. Apenas se le entendía lo que hablaba. Supo, tiempo después, que era de signo rata. Una persona rapaz y muy malvada. Poseía los ojos muy juntos y los labios delgados, características que se atribuían a las personas de mentalidad cerrada y espíritu mezquino.

-Vengo a ver a Sasuke-dijo el chico rubio, firme. Ella lo miró y lo dejó pasar, sin decirle ninguna palabra. Estando adentro podía escuchar como el machete golpeaba lo que parecía un animal en sufrimiento. Con cada machetazo certero, Naruto cerraba los ojos y rezaba en silencio. Después de un rato salió Sasuke y lo tomo de las manos, guiándolo hacia el campo, hacia su árbol.

-No sabía que estaban tus suegros, eso no es normal-

-La casa es grande-dio como explicación.

-¿Cómo te fue…con Sakura?-preguntó avergonzado.

-Cómo debía ir-podía notar la inminente tristeza en esos oscuros ojos. Suspiró, porque ya más nada podía hacer por él, le entregó el abanico, le depositó un gran y dulce beso en los labios y se fue hacia los campos, puesto que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Durante un tiempo no pudieron verse, ya que Sasuke vivía en vigilancia de sus suegros y Hinata hacía visitas esporádicas. Pero eso no significaba que la comunicación entre ellos se había cortado, al contrario se escribían a menudo cartas que un chiquillo del pueblo, por algunas monedas de cobre, las llevaba de casa en casa entregándolas solo al que debía recibirlas.

Las mujeres pasaba noches al mes en casa de su esposo, solo se les permitía realizar visitas conyugales. No se les daba comida puesto que hasta que no vivieran definitivamente allí no se les trataba como miembro de la familia.

Los padres de la esposa lloraban amargamente porque en algún punto ella no volvería y abandonaría el hogar definitivamente. Este no era el caso de Sakura, que había trasladado toda su familia al hogar Uchiha, tenían más noches juntos, por lo que la probabilidad de embarazo era mayor.

Hinata en cambio debía llevarse bien con Kushina, su suegra. Solo veía a Naruto para tener trato carnal y ya, después desaparecía en el campo. Kushina era una mujer muy convencional, miraba con atención a la esposa de su hijo, mientras realizaba todas las tareas domésticas: preparar el té, el desayuno, lavar ropa de cama y de vestir, preparar la cena, coser, bordar y tejer. La corregía y ordenaba constantemente _"corta el melón en dados más pequeños" "no traigas comida con olores fuertes" "hecha ajo a la sopa, le da buen sabor"_

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que a Naruto le llegó una carta de _su laotong "Sakura está embarazada, vomita todo el tiempo. Eso significa que el bebé esta cómodo en su cuerpo_. Espero que sea un varon, espero lo mismo para ti". Era una carta simple y con un aire de solemnidad. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y partió a la vivienda de su amigo, hace día que no se veían y tenía muchas ganas de ver su rostro, sus ojos, besar sus labios y tocar esa perfecta piel.

Otra vez la suegra lo recibió y le dijo que Sasuke estaba trabajando en el mercado. Se acordó que su padre le había recomendado trabajar como la persona que fija los precios de los granos cultivados. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia allá y buscando entre toda la gente lo pilló. Estaba sentado en un puesto redactando un no sé qué en un enorme libro. Vestía una sencilla túnica color azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su suave piel y hermoso cabello ónix.

-Sasuke-agitó la mano y este levanto la mirada en dirección al rubio. Le sonrió y lo saludo de igual manera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a celebrar contigo, tu esposa está embarazada- al escuchar esto, el gerente de dicha tienda se levantó y le dio un apretón de manos al pelinegro deseándole que fuera un hijo varón. Le dio la tarde libre para que fuera a celebrar con su amigo, así que partieron a una casa del té. Allí charlaron y tomaron un vino exquisito que se producía en ese lado del país.

-Debes estar muy contento-

-Supongo-seguía con esa mirada melancólica.

-Vamos, tener un hijo es algo bueno-le animaba.

-Tienes razón-le dedicó una sonrisa y siguieron festejando. Ya al pasar el tiempo se dirigieron a un lugar solitario, entre el campo y las montañas. Allá encontraron una pequeña cueva, donde sus cuerpos cabían perfectamente. Sin esperar desataron su amor, fueron días y semanas tortuosas sin sentir el cuerpo ajeno, donde debía tener sexo con sus esposas por obligación, nadie se comparaba con la piel que estaban tocando en ese momento, ni los besos que se impartían por toda la extensión libre de piel, ni esas manos expertas que ya sabían dónde tocar para que el otro experimentara oleadas de placer en su espina dorsal.

Al término de todo, tuvieron que volver a su hogar no sin antes de que el ojinegro le pasara el abanico al ojizul. _"El amor es lo que nos queda, es lo que nos mantiene y sostiene. Patos mandarines por siempre"_ Aunque estaba feliz por el pelinegro, no podía creer que el siendo de una mejor situación económica, no tuviera un hijo antes. Decidió ponerle más empeño, puesto que Sasuke iba a ganarle. A las pocas semanas Hinata le comunicó que estaba embarazada, ya que había empezado a tener náuseas y vómitos por las mañanas.

Para Naruto fue alegría y felicidad al enterarse que el hijo de él y Sasuke tendría la misma edad y podrían ser mejores amigos como ellos.

-Si son niñas pueden ser _Laotong_-decía entusiasmado. Pero no todo fue felicidad puesto que su esposa definitivamente vendría a vivir con él y con un hijo de por medio, significaba menos tiempo para pasar con su alma gemela. Intentó que este hecho no lo desanimara, ya encontraría la forma para que se pudieran encontrar a hurtadillas en esa cueva que había sido testigo de su amor semanas antes.

Las mujeres debían ir al templo a rezar para que su hijo fuera varón, era una de las muchas tradiciones que se debía seguir. Allí las dos jóvenes esposas se encontraron y sonrieron. Se dieron las felicitaciones y la típica frase de _"ojalá sea varón"._ Pusieron incienso y rezaron en silencio, rogando al cielo, a la tierra y a los dioses que el hijo que llevan en su vientre fuera un hombre.

Conversaron y supieron que sus esposos eran amigos y se visitaban en frecuencia. Acordaron que fueran amigas de matrimonio, se podrían juntar a bordar en el piso de arriba de la casa de la otra y que sus hijos podrían ser amigos. Aunque cuando Hinata supo que la familia del Uchiha eran carniceros, fue más precavida en los venideros encuentros para que nadie se enterara que compartían algún vínculo.

Había llegado el momento donde la esposa se iba a vivir definitivamente a la casa del marido pero siempre sería una forastera, una persona cuya boca hay que alimentar y mantener. Hinata llegó en un palanquín decorado con sedas lilas que caían como velos. Desde su túnica se podía ver cual redonda estaba, pronto nacería el hijo tan esperado. Venía vestida tan elegante, rodeada de joyas y peinada de una manera exquisita que dejaba ver la posición social que tenía su familia política. Kushina, a pesar de ser estricta y convencional era una buena suegra, más amable que los demás por lo que le alivianaba el trabajo a la doncella, abogando por la nueva vida que venía en camino. La ojiperla debía mantener una buena relación con la madre de su esposo, por lo que se esforzaba el triple en hacer las cosas perfectas.

Era una buena esposa y Naruto no podía negarlo. Su cabello era sedoso, su piel siempre estaba perfumada y era blanca como la nieve. Su cara era pequeña y redonda, sus pies eran perfectas flores de loto, pequeñas y enfundadas en diminutos zapatos de los más diversos colores. Lo atendía siempre con una sonrisa, lo esperaba todo los días con un balde con agua caliente para que se lavara, le cocinaba los vegetales y carnes al punto que al rubio más le encantaba. En fin, no podía quejarse pero pasaba con la mirada puesta en los campos, pensado de más. No hablaba mucho con su esposa y eso se consideraba correcto, pero Hinata podía notar que algo le pasaba a su esposo, alguna falta tiene en su vida. No podía encararlo, por lo que solo lo agasajaba de los más exquisitos platos y placeres.

Sasuke por su parte debía aguantar a su suegra que era una persona vulgar y mal educada. El pelinegro intentaba entablar una conversación y la mujer de inmediato cortaba la charla alegando que no tenía idea del mundo, puesto que no lo conocía. Su suegro tampoco decía palabra, ya que por lo observado en esas semanas que habían vivido juntos, el hombre le tenía miedo a esa mujer suya.

-Su padre es un ladrón famoso-le había confesado un día y él había entendido. La armonía dependía de que el padre no disgustara a esa esposa y la mantuviera lo mejor posible. Por ello se habían ido a vivir a esa casa tan inmensa y elegante. Sakura por su parte se comportaba como se esperaba de una esposa y futura madre. Llevaba en su cuello un jade blanco para que su hijo heredara la piel de ese inmaculado color, no decía ni pensaba groserías para que fuera bueno de espíritu, cocía pequeños zapatos y ropas para el futuro bebé y seguía colaborando con las cosas del hogar.

La madre no le daba tregua, por lo que se esforzaba el doble en hacer los labores del hogar y atender a su esposo. Ya en la noche estaba tan cansada que solo se acostaba y dormía, Sasuke contemplaba a esa pobre mujer rendida y agotada, la dejaba dormir a gusto. El pelinegro pensaba que le había tocado una buena esposa, ojala que se enamorara de ella y olvidara al tonto cabeza hueca que era dueño de su amor pero sabía que iba a ser imposible.

-Seremos dos aves fénix en algún momento-recitaba con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por los dioses de los cielos y de la tierra pero también sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Él debía cumplir un rol, un papel en esta sociedad. Debía casarse y tener la mayor cantidad de hijos posibles y conservar el linaje de los Uchihas y enorgullecer sus antepasados.

_Hinata te escribo en calidad de madre_

_Mi hijo nació ayer_

_Un varón de pelo negro_

_Es largo y delgado_

_Todavía no ha terminado el periodo de purificación_

_Mi esposo y yo dormiremos separados 100 días_

_Espero noticias de tu bebé_

_Espero que nazca vivo_

_Rezo para que la diosa te proteja de cualquier contratiempo_

_Saludos, Sakura._

Esta carta sorprendió a Naruto puesto que no sabía la amistad que tenía su esposa con la esposa de su _laotong_. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón, ya que Sasuke no le había escrito contándole este acontecimiento. Pronto tocaron la puerta, era un chiquillo desordenado y sucio del pueblo. Tenía un paquete para Naruto, que este tomó y se dirigió hacia su árbol sagrado.

Allí abrió el paquete y vio el abanico de su alma gemela, ya no sintió ese pinchazo.

"_Soy padre, se parece a mí ¿Puedes creerlo? Desearía que estuvieras aquí" _Estaba feliz por Sasuke y rogaba al cielo y a la tierra que nada malo le pasara al niño, puesto que por esas tierras la tasa de mortalidad infantil era alta. Por ello también las familias tenían muchos niños. Estaba asustado por el bebé de su amigo y por su propio hijo, los primeros cinco años de los infantes son los más peligrosos y los que uno debe cuidar más.

-El sol y los campos protegerán a tu familia-dijo al aire, nadie escuchó.


	6. Cartas a través de los campos

Les infundía valor saber que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, el amor entre ellos no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Y ese amor se fortaleció cuando entraron en la época de arroz y sal. Por medio de cartas se decían los triunfos y sinsabores de la vida familiar y el matrimonio. Los hijos por el momento eran sanos, aunque el de Naruto era un chico rechoncho, color rosado, mejillas con marcas de zorro (al igual que su padre) y con el cabello dorado, le pusieron Boruto Uzumaki. El retoño de Sasuke en cambio, era un chico delgado, pálido como la nieve, cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Le pusieron Min-ye Uchiha.

Tenían suerte de que nadie supiera que se enviaban cartas y de que los dos fueran hombres, puesto que las mujeres debían seguir ciertas reglas al momento de escribir correspondencia. Esto Naruto lo supo por su hermano mayor, quien siempre le revisaba las cartas a la esposa que tenía.

-Tienes que escribir palabras circunspectas, debían incluir las típicas quejas de una mujer casada: dignas de lástima, impotentes, que estaban tristes y añoraban el hogar natal. Pero más de allí, nada más-decía su hermano Nagato.

-Las nueras deben saber que siguen siendo forasteras en nuestras casas-aportaba su madre, Minato asentía complacido por su esposa- es una vergüenza para nuestra familia y las de ellas, que hablen de su vida abiertamente, por lo que debemos cerciorarnos de lo que escriben en sus cartas- Naruto tragó duro al escuchar a Kushina tan tajante y feroz al decir aquella frase. Seguía dando gracias a los dios de que nació hombre y que Sasuke también.

Minato se hizo un hombre rico por administrar todos sus terrenos. Desde que la familia Uchiha cayó en desgracia, este aprovechó y compró los campos de la familia a buen precio y se dedicó de lleno a ellos. Construyó otras casas para que sus trabajadores vivieran cerca de los campos y una para sus hijos. Nagato vivía en la casa contigua con su esposa y sus hijos (ya tenía dos) y Naruto pronto se iba a trasladar a su propio hogar, más cerca del campo que administraba. Esto le daría un poco más de libertad, puesto que no tendría que darle ninguna explicación a sus padres de que si salía o algo por el estilo (O eso creía él)

Juntarse se había vuelto de lo más difícil, pero siempre encontraban formas para encontrarse. Después del trabajo del pelinegro, solían partir unos minutos a la cueva que estaba entre las montañas. Después de que Sakura y Hinata se durmieran, ellos salían y caminaban hacia su árbol para poder pasar algún tiempo juntos, se pasaban el abanico, se besaban y acariciaban.

Como esposas, Hinata y Sakura habían consagrado su lugar en su familia política. Al tener un hijo varón, ellas alcanzaron una posición privilegiada. En los años venideros, les daban a todas sus futuras parientes, consejos de que tuvieran hijos varones, puesto que es lo más importante en la vida de una mujer y por sobre todo es lo único que un hombre no puede hacer por sí solo. Los días siguientes al parto, las dos madres entraron en estadios constantes de ansiedad y temor por la criatura. ¿Por qué llora el niño? ¿Tendrá hambre? ¿Duerme bien? ¿Habrá suficiente leche? ¿Dormirá suficiente? ¿Qué hacer en caso de que le de fiebre, sarpullido, calor extremo o le pique un insecto? No siempre el herborista y las ofrendas a los templos eran suficientes, por lo que el temor constante está allí. Además de preocuparse por el bebé, debían preocupar por quedar otra vez embarazadas. Debían tener más hijos para seguir el legado de su esposo y antepasados.

Era la época donde se celebraba la fiesta del primer mes, una celebración donde se podían invitar a amigos cercanos. Naruto sugirió a su esposa que invitaran a los Uchihas, disimulando la emoción que le causaría celebrar esa fiesta con su _laotong._

-No, no los invitaremos-Hinata fue tajante en su decisión. Kushina la secundo y apoyo a la esposa.

-¿Pero…por qué?-se mostraba dolido y muy alterado.

-Porqué son carniceros-fueron las últimas palabras de la ojiperla y nadie más dijo nada. Así fue como la fiesta más alegre, Naruto y Sasuke la pasaron lejos del otro. Las respectivas familias fueron a los templos de los antepasados y escribieron los nombres de sus hijos en la pared. Entre los invitados y parientes repartieron huevos rojos, símbolo de una vida llena de celebraciones y momentos felices. En la casa Uzumaki se sirvió un gran banquete con sopa de nido de pájaro, aves que habían estado seis meses en salazón. Y pato alimentado con vino y cocido con jengibre, ajo, pimiento rojos y picantes. En la casa Uchiha se sacrificó una gallina que condimentaron con especias y cocinada a fuego lento con brotes de bambú.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y le escribió a su alma gemela, detallando toda la fiesta que había tenido y recordándole el desaire que había sido víctima. Este en respuesta envió regalos para Boruto, pequeñas túnicas y dijes. Kushina y Hinata al verlas, las miraron con cierta desaprobación y diciendo: _"No puedes juntarte con un carnicero, debes aprender a ver a quien dejas entrar en tu vida" _No podía creer la hipocresía que mostraban sus progenitores. Sabía que el dinero los había hecho poderosos y muy despectivo con los pueblerinos. Eso ayudo, también a que empezarán a alejarse de la familia Uchiha, mirarlos en menos e ignorarlos. Su familia también quería que el dejara de hablar con Sasuke, puesto que no iba a ser bien visto por lo antes mencionado. Se sintió horrorizado y aterrado con esa idea. No quería separarse del pelinegro pero no sabía qué hacer para parar a su familia.

-Soy hombre y sigo siendo un inútil- Seguía estando bajo estricta vigilancia de su padre, aunque se hubiera cambiado de casa. Hinata se había confabulado con Kushina y Minato para informarle donde estaba el rubio. Decidió desistir de la idea de salir a hurtadillas de la casa por un tiempo, aunque las cartas seguían llegando y viviendo. Eso no iba a cambiar, aunque lo encarcelaran en un sótano.

_Naruto:_

_Me pides que hable de mi familia_

_Tengo mucha suerte_

_En mi casa natal no había felicidad_

_Mi padre con su afición al opio_

_Mi madre y hermanos impotentes._

_Una casa vacía después._

_Ahora tengo a mis suegros y mi esposa_

_Aunque no les gusta divertirse_

_La rata piensan que soy egoísta y desconsiderado._

_Aunque no soy lo uno ni lo otro_

_Las ratas son maquinadoras y exigentes._

_Así es como es mi suegra, pero no nos pega. Ni a mí ni a mi esposa. _

_No grita más de lo necesario, aunque con su esposo si es un poco dura._

_¿Sabes algo de mi honorable padre? ¿Tu padre te ha hablado de él? Desde_

_Hace un tiempo que no recibo noticias de tu familia ni de la mía. _

_¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi familia tendría tan mala suerte?_

_Debieron haber hecho obras malas en sus vidas anteriores_

_Pero si es así ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Sabes de algo que pueda contentarme?_

_¿Y tú, eres feliz?_

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

Naruto había empezado a poner más atención a las habladurías y cotilleos dentro y fuera de casa. Así se enteró un poco sobre la familia de su_ laotong_. Su hermano, Itachi estaba trabajando en el mercado, en el mismo puesto que su hermano y su carrera estaba siendo fructífera. Ya tenía dos hijos y uno en camino, por suerte todos varones. Su padre, Fugaku se había escapado de la casa que estaba dispuesta para él y no se había vuelto a saber de él jamás. Si hubiera muerto, esto hubiera sido mejor para Sasuke, puesto que podría honrarlo y venerarlo. Parecía que su _laotong _hubiera sido huérfano, sin hogar y sin cariño. Tampoco podía organizar un funeral digno ni hablar con su hermano, ya que todos lo tachaban de infame por la profesión que tenían su suegros. Sasuke estaba triste y no podía explicar lo que realmente sentía y eso resultaba duro para Naruto e insoportable para el pelinegro.

El rubio empezó a pensar en su propia vida ¿Era feliz? Podía decirse que su vida era miel sobre hojuelas en comparación a la de su alma gemela. Su hermano mayor, era una persona amable y su esposa un poco mezquina pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Su hermana menor a menudo traía a su _laotong _y las dos gozaban de la vida y se les veía felices ¿Podía pedir más? Su padre, debido a su estatus trajo consigo unas concubinas quienes se llevaban fatal con su madre, llenas de celos que deformaban sus caras y les llenaba el estómago de bilis. Pero eso a él realmente no le afectaba directamente, puesto que era varón ¿Su esposa tenía problemas? No es que entablara una conversación profunda con Hinata y le preguntara de sus sentimientos y de cómo estaba, asumía que estaba bien, además que la veía poco puesto que el pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el campo, trabajando codo a codo con su padre. Naruto creía que eran como cualquier otro matrimonio, por lo que no pensaba demasiado en ello ¿Cómo podía contestar la pregunta si la mayor desgracia en su vida estaba relacionada con su_ laotong_? Kushina como al ver el cambio de actitud de su retoño, decidió dedicarle unas cuantas palabras.

-Sasuke estaba predestinada y su destino no se parece nada al tuyo. A tu padre, a mí y a tu esposa nos complacería que decidieras romper con la amistad que tienes con aquel joven. Si necesitas compañía, te presentaré a los hijos de las otras familias administradoras de los campos-

-Gracias pero…-

-No quiero que esa desgracia influya en mi nieto- Ellos podían impedir que viera a Sasuke, pero nunca que lo dejara de amar. Con esos pensamientos calmo su loco corazón para no hacer nada impulsivo y de que se pudiera arrepentir.

_Sasuke:_

_Mi esposa es buena y recatada, como debe ser._

_Tenemos varias extensiones de campo, la cosecha será buena este año._

_Mi madre y esposa me vigilan constantemente._

_Mi padre me dijo que debía dominar aún más la escritura._

_Te enseñaré la próxima vez que nos veamos._

_Tengo un hijo llamado Boruto._

_Paso el día trabajando en los campos. _

_Rezo a los dioses por tu familia y por ti._

_Tú también deberías rezar._

_Escúchame por favor._

_Debes obedecer a tu suegra y esposa._

_Te pido que no sufras tanto._

_Recuerda nuestros años de niños_

_Somos dos patos mandarines_

_Somos dos aves fénix que surcan el cielo_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

En la siguiente carta, Sasuke no hacía mención de su familia, aparte de que su hijo había aprendido a sentarse. Al final solo preguntaba por la vida de Naruto.

_Cuéntame como son las comidas y de que se habla durante ellas._

_¿Recitan los clásicos cuando comen?_

_¿Entretiene tu madre contándoles historias a los hombres? ¿O tú esposa?_

_¿Les canta para digerir la comida?_

Todos hablaban de negocios, campos y cosechas por lo que intento, en su carta ser lo más sincero posible. Quería que su laotong supiera de su vida y lo aburrida que era, pero no podía quejarse. Eran ricos y dichosos como nunca antes. Un día un niño vino con extrema urgencia a su domicilio, depositando una extensa carta en las manos del chico rubio. Este extrañado se sentó en su oficina, que era un cuarto extra que había decidió mandar a construir para tener privacidad y leyó aquella carta.

_Naruto:_

_Estoy sentado en mi habitación, llorando. Oigo fuera como mis suegros y mi esposa están matando a un cerdo. Siguen violando las reglas de la purificación._

_La primera vez que llegaron a la casa, mi suegra me hizo subir a la plataforma que hay fuera de la casa y me obligó ver como sacrificaban un cerdo, para que supiera de donde venía el dinero. Llevaron el animal hacia el umbral, colgado desde las patas a un palo que llevaban en los hombros. El animal no paraba de chillar, sabía lo que le esperaba. Ahora he oído ese sonido muchas veces, siempre gritan esperando su inminente muerte y resuena en todo el pueblo._

_Mi suegro sujeto al cerdo junto al wonk que está colgado fuera de la casa, como ya pudiste apreciar. Allí se calienta agua, ya que hay un yacimiento de carbón debajo de él. Proceden a cortar el cuello, recolectando la sangre y después proceden a hervir la carne para ablandar la piel. Me hizo participar de aquel ritual espantoso, arrancándole el pelo. No podía llorar, pero por dentro mi alma sufría y pedía a los dioses que me perdonaran. Juré que nunca más iba a participar en aquel acto impuro y mis suegros aprobaron aquella debilidad. _

_Cada día que pasa me parezco a la esposa Wang, quien también tenía un esposo carnicero, quien se hizo vegetariana y al final los cielos la perdonaron ¿Me sucederá eso a mí? ¿Recuerdas esa historia que oímos hace años, a hurtadillas en la pieza de las mujeres? Pues yo soy esa esposa desdichada. Estoy tan solo, solo los tengo a ti y a mi hijo, quien más adelante me acompañará al mercado (no dejaré que siga el negocio familiar, antes muerto) Ojala no te hubiera mentido, siempre juré decirte la verdad pero me avergonzaba que conocieras las indignaciones de mi vida._

_Me siento junto a la celosía y miro hacia la ventana, en dirección hacia tu casa. Te imagino junto a tu ventana mirándome. Mi corazón sobrevuela los campos y llega hacia ti ¿Me sientes? ¿Me miras? ¿Estás ahí sentado? Estoy triste sin ti, me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme._

_Sasuke Uchiha_


	7. Vidas familiares

Yami2012: ame tu poesía, creo que la ocuparé en alguna parte jejeje pero ya tenía el capítulo escrito y el siguiente. Creo que actualizaré más seguido (por el coronavirus y la cuarentena jejeje) Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tus palabras

SARAHI : porque triste (¿) aún no viene lo mas triste dfljflkf aunque este capítulo si que lo es, espero que te haya gustado.

Naruto sentía como su corazón se hacía trizas con las palabras de su _laotong._ Era una tortura saber que estaba tan cerca y no podía hacer nada. Sacó de inmediato un trozo de papel y tinta, sin importarle que alguien descubriese sus intenciones. Releyó un par de veces la carta, intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para dedicarle. La carta hablaba con franqueza de la vida de su amigo, ya no era formal. Estaba llena de tristeza y desesperación ¿Qué podía decirle? Pensó largamente, mirando aquella ventana que daba hacia la casa del pelinegro, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tanto reflexionar supo que esas cartas no solo cumplían la función de escribir nimiedades, si no de contar la verdad. Como había dicho Sasuke en su carta, que los sentimientos sobrevolaran los campos y llegaran a los corazones correctos, como dos gotas de agua volviendo al río que pertenecen.

Lamentablemente no podía desobedecer a sus padres y esposa. Minato podría desterrarlo y prohibirle el trabajo en el campo, por lo que no podía ir a visitarlo como antaño, debía idear un plan para por lo menos entregarle el abanico, acariciarlo o depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

_Sasuke:_

_Lloro cuando te imagino en esa casa. Eres demasiado bueno para soportar tanta indignidad. Tenemos que vernos, por favor ven a la cueva el día de la expulsión de pájaros. Desearía que conocieras a mi hijo y yo al tuyo. Pero volveremos a ser felices, te olvidaras de tus problemas. Recuerda que junto al pozo nadie pasa sed. Junto a un hermano nadie desespera. Siempre seré tu hermano _

_Uzumaki Naruto._

El segundo día del mes lunar, señalaba el inicio de la temporada de labranza y por eso se celebraba entonces la fiesta de expulsión de pájaros. Las mujeres se levantaban temprano para hacer bolas de arroz glutinoso, mientras los pájaros esperaban a que los hombres sembraran los campos. Se posaban las bolas de arroz en palos, para atraer a los pájaros y los hombres esparcían granos envenenados para "expulsar" a esos bichos molestos, que arruinaban cosechas. Cuando los pájaros picaban los primeros granos envenenados, las mujeres partían hacías sus hogares natales. Ya que cuenta la tradición que si no se hace así, las mujeres no podían concebir más hijos.

Naruto como ya había terminado su labor de plantar y cuidar sus tierras, pidió permiso para ir a una casa del té y celebrar aquella fiesta, ya que las mujeres debían volver a su hogar natal. Era el día perfecto para alejarse de esa vigilancia estricta al que era sometido, su padre pasaría de jerga con sus propios primos y amigos.

Naruto partió hacia la casa del té, se tomó un par de tazas y salió del lugar, pasando inadvertido. Al llegar a la cueva estaba su amante, Sasuke. Hace ocho meses que no se veían, por lo que se abrazaron con efusividad, elogiándose. Naruto pensaba que iba a encontrar a su_ laotong, _demacrado, pálido y delgado. Pero tenía buen aspecto y aún conservaba la redondez de antaño. Con las manos entrelazadas hablaron de las nimiedades típicas que se dicen al entablar una conversación con otra persona, ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Cuántos hijos varones tienes? ¿Tu esposa, quedó embarazada? Pero pronto cesaron las preguntas, ya que había temas más serios de que conversar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?-preguntó serio aquel rubio.

-Cuando me levanto por las mañanas, la única alegría que tengo es ir a ver a mi hijo a su pequeña cama- le confió mirándole a los ojos- me gusta mi trabajo, puesto que puedo escribir y enumerar cada encargo que llega. En la casa intento hacer lo mismo, pero mi suegro me regaña si empiezo a hablar de trabajo. _"Te crees superior, niñato"_ me dice y mi suegra lo secunda. Cuando están contentos, me dejan salir a tomar aire afuera. Cuando no, cierran las puertas de la casa no dejando salir a nadie, ni a mi esposa. Miro hacia el patio y solo pienso en los animales sacrificados, pobres-sus ojos se aguaron al pronunciar aquellas palabras- Por las noches me acuesto pensando que debo levantarme, pero no va a amanecer. Solo hay oscuridad- Naruto escuchó con el corazón en la mano, afligido por el pesar de su_ laotong_. Intentó dedicarle palabras de aliento.

-Dices eso porque has sido padre recientemente y el invierno ha sido duro. Piensa que tener un hijo es un acontecimiento importante y te llena de dudas- El rubio pensaba que él también se sentía melancólico a veces pensando en esa vida suya, sabía que no podía comparar a congoja suya con la de su amigo. Pero necesitaba igualmente expresarse- Está llegando la primavera, cuando los días sean más largos seremos más felices- decía con convicción, pensando que así sería.

-Yo prefiero que sean cortos-dijo rotundamente-puesto que cuando nos acostamos, las quejas de todos cesan y ahí puedo ser libre- Naruto lo miraba horrorizado _"no puede ser que la situación de Sasuke sea tan mala"_ pensaba. El rubio estaba confundido por lo dicho, no sabía que decir por lo que la siguiente frase salió con torpeza.

-Yo he intentado adaptarme a la vida de mi esposa y mis padres, eso ha hecho que mi vida sea más fácil-le decía como consejo- deberías hacer lo mismo. Ahora sufres, pero algún día tus suegros morirán y por fin podrás reinar en tu hogar- Sasuke rió sin ganas- pronto tu hijo hablará y caminara por todas partes, verlo te hará feliz-

-Sakura está embarazada- decía como si nada. Naruto se puso feliz por su amigo y volvió a abrazarlo. Pero no entendía como había podido concebir tan pronto. Cuando una esposa tiene un hijo, hay que esperar 100 días para que se purifique ¿Ellos no lo hicieron? ¿De eso hablaba en sus cartas?

\- Deseo que tengas un hijo varón-dijo el rubio como protocolo.

-Eso espero, mis suegros prefieren un perro que a una hija-

-Oye Sasuke-preguntó el rubio intentando desviar el tema porque no sabía cómo abordarlo- ¿Te gusta tener trato carnal con Sakura?-

-Somos felices juntos, volamos juntos como dos patos mandarines-dijo simple- pero no respeta el tiempo de purificación. Ella dice que como su familia ya es impura por su trabajo ¿Por qué esperar? Aunque yo consentí, yo quería-se encogió de hombros.

-Eso está mal-ttebayo-murmuró- debes esperar-

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no? ¿Seré tan impuro como ellos?- Naruto pensaba en aquello ¿Se podía ser más impuro que alguien que mataba animales?

-Podrías enfermar o morir, mi madre dice que eso pasa si no se respeta-

-Nadie muere por tener sexo, dobe-decía con un deje de sonrisa- solo da placer. Paso trabajando todo el día y escuchando cada alegato de esa familia ¿No merezco un poco de placer? Y si hay otro hijo, mejor- Eso sorprendió al rubio- aunque si fuera contigo-sin darle tiempo de contestar, el pelinegro atrapó los labios del ojiazul. Se besaron con desesperación y deseo oculto. Sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quitó la túnica que portaba Naruto. Acarició aquel pecho canela, apretando los pezones de una manera sensual que hacia sacar pequeños suspiros a su dueño.

Sasuke fue bajando por aquel cuerpo, depositando besos y lamidas por el cuello y el abdomen, lamiendo toda la extensión de piel canela que estaba a su alcance. Sin pedir permiso bajó aquel pantalón de seda y destapo aquel miembro que tanto había apetecido, se lo metió a la boca, lamiéndole y masturbándolo con la mano. Repentinamente paro su hacer y dos dedos de su mano se dirigieron a la boca del rubio, los metió dentro para que los lamiera. Sensualmente Naruto aceptó aquella extraña tarea. Cuando el pelinegro vio que sus falanges estaban lo bastante lubricadas, bajó hacia la entrada del rubio introduciendo aquellos dedos blancos.

Naruto sintió una sensación incomoda al principio, pero pronto se acostumbró y dio paso al placer. Sasuke no tardó en penetrarlo con fuerza. Las estocadas eran con ritmo acelerados, intentando llegar a lo más profundo de su amigo. No lo pensó dos veces y se vino adentro y el rubio después de un par de embestidas se vino también. Había llegado la hora de irse.

Los meses siguientes se siguieron escribiendo y haciendo vida normalmente. Las palabras atravesaban los campos y llegaban a los interlocutores. Las quejas de Sasuke disminuyeron y las de Naruto también. Eran padres jóvenes y activos laboralmente, por lo que aquellas cosas alegraban un poco el alma. Los hijos empezaron a dar los primeros pasos y las primeras palabras. Naruto pensaba que ambos estaban satisfechos ya con su vida, que solo había sido melancolía del principio. El rubio empezó a pensar que su vida no era tan mala( nunca lo fue), lo trataban bien, su esposa era amorosa, su hijo empezaba a llamarlo "Papi", sus campos eran fructíferos y tenía a Sasuke en su vida ¿Podía pedir más? Que tonto había sido al pensar que toda su vida era una desgracia, no podía estar más equivocado. Tenía todo lo que quería y más.

_Naruto: _

_Mi hija nació muerta. Se marchó sin haber echado raíces, de modo que no conoció los pesares de la vida. Contemple sus pies, nunca van a ser vendados, miré sus ojos, nunca conocería la agonía de dejar el hogar natal, de despedirse de mí y mi esposa. Sakura puso sus dedos en su corazón y recitó "Nunca conocerá la felicidad, tristeza, desolación, alegría ni el amor" ¿Estará mi madre con ella? ¿Mi padre? Ignoro el paradero de este último. En la casa nos culpan a ambos, pero más a mí porque soy el forastero ¿Por qué se casaron si no nos van a dar nietos varones? Mi suegro dice: "no se preocupen, son jóvenes y tendrán más hijos. La próxima vez será un varón". Intenta calmar a esa suegra rata que tengo._

_No tengo a nadie que me escuche, ni como desahogarme. Ojala te sintiera tocar la puerta de mi entrada y que subieras las escaleras para dirigirte a mi habitación, conmigo. Imagino que soy un pájaro y veo la ciudad, ya lejana. Veo las nubes que son suaves y me acarician, como tú lo haces. Veo los pequeños zapatos que mi esposa había bordado y me duelen, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hija muerta._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Los abortos eran frecuentes por esos lados. Las mujeres no solían preocuparse mucho, sobre todo si el bebé era niña. Menos el padre, ellos no les importa en nada aquella criatura ¿Pero y Sasuke? ¿Era como todos? Naruto pensaba que si le pasara lo mismo no sabría cómo reaccionar ¿Cómo sería tener una criatura inútil, como es una niña, a quien debía alimentar inútilmente, se muriera antes de siquiera respirar el aire de este mundo? El rubio había quedad perplejo con los sentimientos que había plasmado Sasuke en su carta.

El rubio le había hecho prometer al pelinegro que siempre le contara la verdad, pero cuando lo hacía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. No lograba comprender nada de lo que le había pasado. Si bien el al principio también se había sentido atrapado con aquella boda, se dio cuenta que con el pasar de los meses se iba volviendo más fácil y hasta se sentía feliz ¿Sasuke no había experimentado aquello? Su esposa, Hinata era una mujer muy tranquila que no le daba problemas ¿Cómo era Sakura? Sus padres eran estrictos pero sabía que cada acción que realizaban tenía un propósito. Si, odiaba no tener la libertad de ver a Sasuke pero el entendía la situación. Lo peor del mundo eran los carniceros, vincularse con uno de ellos iba a provocar estragos en sus negocios, campos y hasta las relaciones con sus pares y Minato no quería arriesgarse. A Naruto le daba lo mismo pero él no era dueño de esos campos (Ya lo sería cuando sus viejos murieran, ahí sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Pensaba que toda la melancolía y tristeza del principio era solo porque el matrimonio era algo nuevo, algo que desestabilizaba su vida pero ya al agarrar el ritmo, se fue acostumbrando y pensaba que era una buena vida, ver a sus hijos crecer y sus campos igualmente ¿No era lo que todo chino añoraba?

_Sasuke:_

_Estoy sentado en mi estudio, reflexionando._

_Escribo para consolarte._

_Por favor, escúchame._

_Querido amigo, calma tu corazón._

_Piensa que estoy a tu lado, mi mano sobre la tuya. Mis brazos rodeando tu cuerpo, mi boca besando la tuya._

_Imagina que lloro a tu lado, que estoy en el funeral contigo. Consolándote._

_Nuestras lágrimas forman cuatro arroyos que fluyen eternamente._

_Tu pena es profunda, pero no estás solo. No lo olvides. _

_No sufras más._

_Todo está escrito, la riqueza, pobreza y muerte._

_Muchos bebés mueren._

_Esa es la gran congoja de todo padre._

_No podemos controlar estas cosas, son designios de los dioses._

_Solo podemos intentarlo de nuevo._

_La próxima vez, un hijo varón._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Pasaron dos años y los hijos mayores hablaban y caminaban. El hijo de Sasuke lo hizo primero, como era lógico. Era seis semanas más grande que Boruto, pero Min-ye tenía piernas delgadas y frágiles. Siguió siendo delgado y su delgadez afectaba a su personalidad. Naruto encontraba al hijo de Sasuke inteligente, pero no como su propio hijo. A los tres años, Boruto ya quería coger el pincel de caligrafía. Era adorable y pronto se convirtió en el mimado de los habitantes de la casa Uzumaki. Hasta las concubinas lo mimaban.

Tres años después del nacimiento de Boruto, llego el segundo hijo. Zi shin. Sasuke no tuvo tanta suerte. Anqué con su esposa tuvieran harto trato carnal, no dio ningún fruto. Salvo una segunda hija muerta. Tras aquello consultaron a un herborista que vivía en el pueblo, para pedirle hierbas que le ayudaran a concebir otro hijo. Hiervas poderosas que aumentaban la fuerza y frecuencia en el bajo vientre de Sakura. En una misiva Sasuke informaba que gracias a aquello, habían encontrado grandes satisfacciones.


	8. Libertad en forma de muerte

Cuando Boruto cumplió 5 años, Minato propuso a su hijo que buscara a un profesor para empezar a la educación formal de su primogénito. Buscaron un profesor con buena fama y lo instalaron en la casa. Por fin el niño había abandonado la habitación de arriba de las mujeres y se iba a instalar con los hombres. Por supuesto que Hinata lloró por alejarse de él, pero nada que no pudiera superar. Naruto se sintió orgulloso de su retoño, ya que en un futuro próximo podría dar los exámenes imperiales y eso proporcionaría un verdadero honor para la familia Uzumaki. Era la llave del éxito en esos tiempos.

En el primer mes del nuevo año lunar la ojiperla anunció su nuevo embarazo. Las mujeres de la familia recibieron la noticia con envidia. La primera cuñada, esposa de Nagato no había concebido otros varones, solo había tenido mujeres. Kushina había pasado su edad fértil, por lo que miraba a esa nuera con recelo, pensando que lo feliz que sería Minato si pudiera seguir engendrando hombres. La pequeña hermana de Naruto estaba impaciente, puesto que ella ya había contraído nupcias y debía quedar embarazada pronto, pero no ocurría.

-Paciencia-le decía Hinata y así la menor se calmaba. Pero la suegra de esta siempre decía _"una esposa que no da hijos varones siempre puede ser sustituida"_ Las concubinas reían porque era totalmente cierto.

-Míranos, nosotros llegamos a remplazar-miraban a la pelirroja y reían. Ellas también habían tenido hijos, en esos años por lo que Naruto seguía teniendo más y más hermanos. Hinata pensaba que le encantaría tener una hija, por razones enteramente prácticas. Los hijos hombres abandonaban a la madre al entrar al mundo de los varones, las mujeres no abandonaban a la madre hasta que se casaban. Naruto supo por medio de una carta, que Sakura volvía a estar embarazada por lo que se alegró por ellos, habían podido reponerse un poco a la pérdida.

El sexto día del sexto mes, llegaba la fiesta de la cata. Otra vez las mujeres partían a su hogar natal y los jóvenes tenían más libertad para salir. Minato y Kushina sospechaban de las visitas esporádicas de su hijo hacia los Uchihas, pero mientras no alardeara de su relación y cumpliera con sus obligaciones, no le daban mucha importancia.

-Me gustaría que fuera niña, para unirla con tu hija y que fueran l_aotong _-confesó el rubio a su amigo, después de hacer el amor.

-Las hijas son inútiles-

-Pero para nosotros no serán inútiles. Podremos unir nuestra familia y vernos más seguidos-

-Las mujeres sufren y están encarceladas, bueno. Yo también- decía mirando hacia la luna, por la abertura de la pequeña cueva.

-Pero son madres de hijos varones, eso da seguridad en la casa ajena-aseveró.

-Ya lo sé pero...-

-Nuestras hijas serán nuestras compañeras-

-Yo he perdido a dos niñas, Naruto-le recordó con un tema melancólico.

-¿No quieres que nuestras hijas sean almas gemelas?-dijo con un tono de pánico. El rubio pensaba en la idea de que su amigo lo rechazara.

-Ellas podrían prolongar nuestro amor hacia el más allá-dijo así, después de un rato meditando, cerrando la conversación. Estaba decidido que si nacieran niñas, serían _laotong. _

-Estupendo, ahora ven-le abrió los brazos para que se acostaran juntos-no arrugues el ceño, teme. Es un momento feliz, seamos felices.

Al siguiente año volvieron a la cueva para la fiesta de la cata, contando como habían nacido sus preciosas niñas. Sus fechas de nacimiento no concordaban, sus meses de nacimiento no concordaban. Dibujaron los pies de las niñas para ver si los tamaños coincidían y tampoco lo hacían. Himawari la hija de Naruto, era un bebé precioso, pero Sarada la hija de Sasuke era una belleza fuera de este mundo. Sarada tenía el cutis blanco como la de su padre, en cambio Himawari era canela, como su progenitor. Eso hacía que no fuera tan linda. Ningún carácter concordaba, pero a eso los padres les daba igual. Serían almas gemelas igualmente.

Sacaron su abanico y Naruto escribió _"Algún día estas niñas se conocerán y serán laotong. Serán como dos patos mandarines. Otra pareja feliz se sentará en el puente y las verá volar"._ En la parte superior del pliegue, Sasuke pintó dos pares de alas volando. Otros dos pares de pájaros los contemplaban, posados juntos. Al término se quedaron sentados, con las manos entrelazadas. Pero el rubio no podía parar de pensar, que al entablar aquella unión estaban rompiendo un gran tabú. Lo ponía inquieto.

Dos años más tardes, Sasuke mediante una carta le anunciaba a su alma gemela que por fin su esposa había dado a Luz otro varón, su tercer hijo vivo. El rubio estaba radiante de felicidad porque creía que las cosas entre ellos mejorarían, tratarían a Sasuke de una mejor manera. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para celebrarlo, ya que el emperador del condado de Puwei había fallecido y su hijo había tomado el poder. Esto puso a la población en luto y en desgracia. Por cada transición imperial, se desorganizaban las cosas y reinaba el caos. Los rebeldes se aprovecharon de este suceso y empezaron a causar revueltas en las afueras del condado, a causa de esto los dueños de los campos exigían más renta, los trabajos escaseaban y los precios se disparaban. Naruto lo sintió lejano, ya que ellos eran dueños de sus propias tierras.

Pasaron tres años, donde apenas la revolución tocó los bienes de los Uzumakis. Seguían siendo poderosos, pero los bienes empezaron a reducirse. Habían despedido a algunos trabajadores, la carne fue cada vez más escaza, el tabaco se eliminó por completo de la vida de ellos y las joyas empezaron a desaparecer del ajuar de las esposas. Nartuo tuvo otro varón, el tercero, pero eso no fue una desgracia si no una bendición. Un hijo hombre siempre era un buen augurio y traía consigo felicidad. Lamentablemente tuvieron que despedir también al profesor que le enseñaba a Boruto, por lo que Minato tomó a su nieto bajo su ala y empezó a enseñarle todo lo que sabía, para que algún día el pudiera ser dueño, amo y señor de esas tierras.

La familia Uchiha sufrió escases de animales, tuvieron que vender los pocos que tenían para conseguir comida. Nadie se podía permitir comprar carne en esos tiempos, pero se dejaron algunas gallinas para que siempre tuvieran dotación de huevos y si algo mas pasara, sacrificar a una pobre. Por suerte Sasuke no perdió el trabajo, pero su hubo menos venta de grano en esos tiempos. Poco a poco el mercado resurgía con las cosechas, podía sentir como la gente iba a comprar un poco más cada año que pasaba.

Los dos jóvenes habían cumplido los 30 años y hace 23 años eran _laotong_. Si bien su lazo seguía siendo igual de fuerte, el calor de su amor se había apagado con los años. Se amaba si, pero los trabajos y sus hijos los mantenían ocupados. No les preocupaba, pues sabía que los años de arroz y sal los mantenía inmerso en una monótona vida y ya en los años venideros, de recogimiento serían tan unidos como antaño.

Durante el trascurso de ese tiempo, el suegro de Sasuke murió. Se encontraba matando un cerdo, cuando en el último minuto el animal se agitó bruscamente y el cuchillo se le escapó de las manos y se cortó profundamente el antebrazo. Se desangró en el umbral del hogar, como tantos otros animales. Desde ese incidente Sasuke había sido ascendido a ser el amo de la casa, pero la suegra seguía ejerciendo un gran control sobre todos los habitantes de la casa. Eso hizo que la señora rata doblara las críticas y las quejas hacia su yerno, ya ni si quiera Sakura lo protegía de esa vil suegra. El pelinegro solía escudarse en su segundo hijo, un chico redondo, robusto y risueño. Todo el mundo lo adoraba, todo lo contrario a su primer hijo. Que pensaban que no iba a llegar a los 20 años de edad.

El Uchiha siempre había sido una persona callada, dispuesta a escuchar, por lo que él le explicó a su_ laotong _que los rebeldes que estaban asechando fuera del condado, se llamaban Taiping. Eran un grupo de gente que creía en dioses y fantasmas, al igual que ellos pero prohibían el opio, tabaco, el juego y las danzas. Tenían la creencia de que había que arrebatarle las tierras a los terratenientes, como Minato y distribuirlas a todos por igual. Todo campesino debía ser dueño de al menos un terreno. El rubio no lograba entender nada de lo que le decía, no le cabía en la cabeza las ideas de ese grupo revolucionario. Pero Sasuke, él siempre estaba con la cabeza lejos de los lugares, observando, preguntando y buscando.

Ese año el calor extremo y la escasez de lluvias llevaron a que las cosechas no rindieran frutos. Naruto no se había preocupado hasta que vio como su despensa empezaba a vaciarse. Al pelinegro le pasó lo mismo, los víveres empezaron a faltar y la ruin suegra castigaba a todo aquel que derramara té o se le cayera un grano de arroz fuera de los cuencos. Cuando la situación se hizo insostenible, a Minato se le ocurrió una idea.

-La gente necesita ciertas cosas para vivir-empezó su discurso-El aire, sol, agua y leña no cuestan dinero. Aunque no siempre sean abundantes. Pero la sal si cuesta dinero y todo el mundo necesita sal para vivir-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó desconfiado el rubio.

-Tomaré nuestros últimos ahorros e iremos a Guilling tú y yo, comparemos sal y la traeremos aquí para venderla- Esto dejó helado al rubio, puesto que debían pasar zonas ocupadas por los rebeldes y sin contar los peligros de la travesía en sí. Hambre, sed, animales violentos, etc.

-No mires flores silvestres-dijo Hinata, refiriéndose a que no se metiera con otras mujeres.

-Tranquila, le has dado hijos varones. Esa es la máxima virtud de una mujer-le tranquilizó la suegra.

-Padre yo…-

-No puedes detener tu vida por el descontento de muchos. Esposas deben cuidar de la casa y los hijos-sentenció Minato. Rápidamente el ojiazul tomó lápiz y papel y le escribió a su alma gemela, estaría fuera un año aproximadamente.

"_Volaré mas allá, pero no te preocupes que mi corazón siempre estará contigo"_ Una simple misiva informando su actual situación. Los dos prepararon sus cosas y partieron. El desasosiego se apoderó de Sasuke, preocupado por lo que le fuera pasar a su amante. Rogaba a los cielos que nada malo les pasara y que tuvieran protección ya que esa travesía iba a ser peligrosa. El negocio de la sal lo era, por ello siempre era un bien escaso. Aunque no podía llorar todo el día, tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Durante ese tiempo, Sakura volvía a estar encinta por lo que intentó trabajar el doble para alimentar aquella criatura que estaba por nacer.

Hinata estaba igual o peor que Sasuke, porque una mujer viuda era el peor destino. El suegro podía venderá y separarla de sus hijos _¿Qué sería de mí?_ Pensaba. Ahora entendía porque tatas viudas se suicidaban, pero como el pelinegro tampoco podía pasar llorando y lamentándose por su estado. Se refugió en sus hijos, viendo sus vidas en las habitaciones para hombres. Su hijo mayor había quedado a cargo de esas habitaciones y de la seguridad de las féminas de la casa. Admiraba aquel hijo suyo y lo veía con mucho orgullo.

Esa temporada el calor llegó antes, por lo que la gente solía ir al río a refrescarse, claro está que las mujeres debían esperar en la habitación de arriba. Lo malo de aquella acción era que en ese mismo río la gente solía lavar su ropa, sus platos y lavar sus cuerpos. Pronto el agua se llenó de larvas. Eso hizo que los casos de fiebre tifoidea se extendieran por todo el condado.

El primer caso le ocurrió al primogénito de una familia del pueblo Puwei. La enfermedad se extendió por toda la casa y mató a toda esa familia. Los síntomas generalmente eran vómitos, fiebres altas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Oras veces producía ronquera, tos y sarpullido. Cuando aparecía la diarrea, solo era cuestión de horas para que el enfermo pasara al más allá, era fulminante.

El primero en enfermarse era el hijo, después la esposa y por último el esposo. Ya que una madre no podía abandonar al hijo moribundo y el esposo no podía abandonar a su esposa. Era un patrón que se repetía en casa en casa. Pronto todo el condado había entrado en estado de emergencia. La casa Uzumaki cerró sus puertas y todos los criados y trabajadores del campo desaparecieron, huyendo por la inminente muerte que se avecinaba. Todas las mujeres de la casa se reunieron en la habitación de arriba con los hijos, pero el niño tercero de Nagato fue el primer el presentar los síntomas. Hinata asustada llevó a sus propios retoños a la habitación que compartía con su marido y los encerró bajo llave.

-Tienen que obedecer a Boruto, yo soy la única que saldré de aquí-sentenció la esposa del rubio. Así fue como en los próximos días Hinata solo salía por la mañana y por la noche de la habitación para realizar las tareas domésticas correspondientes. Intentaba dejar todo lo más limpio posible, procurando que ningún excremento de la letrina contaminara sus ropas. Limpiaba todo ella misma cerciorando que todo quedara desinfectado. La comida la hervía y hacía una especia de sopa llamada congee que se le daba a la gente enferma. Intentaba que todas las comidas quedaran bien cocinadas, ya que en los campos se solía utilizar excremento como abono. El resto del día la ojiperla pasaba encerrada con sus hijos, escuchando como la gente desesperada corría de un lado para otro intentando encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarles.

Las concubinas empezaron a morir, al igual que los hijos de estas. Nagato estaba confinado en las habitaciones de los hombres con su hijo mayor, expectante, esperando las noticias que le llegaban de sus colegas diciendo cuanto se había extendido aquella enfermedad. Naruto, quien estaba lejos de viaje no sabía lo que pasaba pero igualmente estaba preocupado de su familia y por sobre todo de _su laotong ¿Cómo estará? ¿Comerá bien? ¿Sus hijos están sanos? ¿Me recordara?_ No podía apartar sus pensamientos de aquel ser con cabellos color ónix.

Hinata estaba en un estado permanente de temor por su esposo y por sus hijos. En el ambiente se podía respirar el olor nauseabundo que expelían los cadáveres hinchados de sus vecinos. Con toda la fe, ella rezaba a las diosas, envolvía a sus hijos en telas rojas oscuras y barría la habitación tres veces al día para espantar a los fantasmas que asechaban con llevarse el alma de sus retoños. Hacia cada una de esas acciones con sagrada consistencia, intentando por todo los medios mantenerlos a salvo. Ceremoniosamente preparaba el congee en la cocina, todos los días. Kushina la increpaba, alegado que los niños debían comer otras cosas como carne, pero por primera vez desde que se mudó a la casa Uzumaki ella hizo caso omiso a las demandas de su suegra, tenía fe en su receta y en lo mucho que iba a ayudar a los niños con ella. Dejaba un cuenco en la habitación de los hombres, para Nagato y el hijo de este. Debía cuidarlos ya que además de su suegra, eran los miembros masculinos con mayor rango de la casa.

Pasaban los días y la enfermedad seguía sin entrar en la habitación de Hinata, pero el calor y el olor a muerte era insoportable. Vio como cada uno de los miembros de su familia moría. Primero las concubinas, después su cuñada y sus hijos menores. La hermana de su esposo también pereció. Su suegra empezó a presentar los síntomas. Fiebre, dolor de cabeza, vomitos y diarreas. Hinata entró en una encrucijada. Como esposa, ante todo tenía un deber con sus suegros por lo que debía cuidarla, ya que si moría sin los cuidados necesarios representaría una vergüenza extrema para la ojiperla. Dejó de lado el miedo al tifus y los sentimientos hacia sus hijos para cuidar a esa suegra suya.

Durante cinco días se ocupó de ella e hizo todo lo que una nuera decente haría. Por supuesto sin descuidar la comida de sus hijos ni los cuidados de estos. Boruto ya tenía la suficiente edad para acatar las órdenes de su madre. La lavó, le preparó congee, se cortó el brazo para trasmitirle el fluido vital de ella, para que algún milagro sucediese, pero no sucedió. Kushina murió.

Hinata le costó decirle adiós, ya que siempre había sido buena y justa. Pero no podía esperar, remojó su cuerpo con escancias aromáticas, le puso la ropa mortuoria y escribió los pensamientos que ella sentía para que los pudiera leer en el más allá. La puso en un cajón de madera y la enterró en una colina. Es hecho hizo que la ojiperla fuera la mujer más importante de la casa, por lo que una cosa tenía clara: no habrían más concubinas y Nagato debía encontrar otra esposa para ayudarlo con su hijo mayor.

La enfermedad fue retrocediendo en el condado. En la casa natal de la Hyuga, habían muerto sus padres, pero ya eran ancianos por lo que no significó una gran pérdida para ella. Todos sus hijos habían sobrevivido, por lo que la situación de los Uzumaki se podía considerar afortunada. Durante esos días Naruto regresó a casa. Traía consigo varios cargamentos de sal. Hinata al verlo estalló en llanto y felicidad, dando gracias al cielo de que su esposo estuviera con ella todavía. Minato se enteró del fallecimiento de su esposa, llorando ordenó que durante esos meses se llevara ropa de luto en honor a esa gran compañera que había tenido.

El negocio fue prospero, por lo que no tuvieron preocupaciones económicas. La sal se vendía como pan caliente, todo el mundo necesitaba un poco después de aquella situación tan espantosa que se había vivido. Volvieron a comprar los campos que antaño le habían pertenecido y volvieron a ser una familia prospera y rica. Minato quedó dolido por la muerte de su esposa, ya no se preocupaba por las cosas mundanas y dejó todo a cargo de sus hijos. Murió un día paseando por los campos. Como los funerales durante la epidemia fueron austeros, ahora debían ser llamativos y los mejores de todo el condado. Por lo que con las recientes ganancias se contrató una banda de música, se vistieron todos con túnicas delicadas de color blanco, compraron el ataúd de madera más elegante que había en la tienda, lo velaron por cinco días, mostrando todo el dolor que sentía familia y todos fueron de rodilla hasta su tumba, mostrando todo el respeto que sentí por aquel patriarca.

_Naruto:_

_Me han dicho que estas vivo. Lamento la muerte de tus suegros y de tus padres. Me ha dolido saberlo, puesto que los quería mucho._

_Nosotros sobrevivimos a la epidemia. Durante los primeros días, mi esposa parió otra hija muerta. Mi suegra dice que es mejor así, si todas hubieran sobrevivido ahora tendríamos a 4 mujeres y eso hubiera sido un desastre. Pero para un padre, perder tres hijas es demasiado._

_Siemprem e dices que vuelva a intentarlo, me encantaría ser como tú y tener tres hijos varones. Como dices: el valor de una familia está en los hijos varones._

_Aunque murió mucha gente, te diría que vivimos más tranquilos pero mi suegra sobrevivió. No pasa ni un día que no hable mal de mí e intenta poner a mi esposa en contra mía._

_Te invito a visitarme, mi humilde puerta no se compara con la tuya pero estoy deseando que olvidemos nuestros problemas. Si me quieres ven por favor. Tenemos que prepararlo todo antes que empiece el vendado de pies de nuestras hijas._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

El rubio no había sabido nada de su _laotong _como en un año. Por el viaje y la muerte de su padre no había tenido tiempo de escribirle una carta. Se alegraba que estuviera vivo y añoraba ir a verlo. Ahora que se había convertido en el amo y señor de su casa, tenía más libertad y podía, por fin ir a visitarlo sin restricciones. En cambio Hinata sí que ponía objeciones. Le tomó varios días calmarla, le compraba regalos, le cantaba canciones de coquetería y dejaba en buenas manos sus negocios. Contrato a un capataz para vigilar el campo y a muchos trabajadores. Había decidido ya no ser más un campesino, sería un terrateniente que vigilaría sus tierras. Le dio un trabajo a su hermano, como contador y escribidor ya que poco y nada le interesaban las cosechas.

El vigésimo octavo día del mes lunar, el ojiazul se puso una túnica color lavanda bordeada con crisantemos y partió rumbo a la casa de su _laotong_. Iba a pasar tres noches lejos de su hogar pero no llevó ningún equipaje consigo. Como cuando niños, Sasuke iba a visitarlo y él tenía que prestarle un pijama, ahora el rubio iba a hacer lo mismo.

Se sentía como ave fénix dotado de alas para surcar el cielo.


	9. Taiping

En la casa Uzumaki solo había sobrevivido hombres. Nagato el mayor y su hijo, quien el primero ya había encontrado a una segunda esposa para que le cuide y pueda seguir con el linaje familiar. Menma, quien por suerte había encontrado una esposa trabajadora y conocedora de las infecciones de ese estilo, pudo controlar el tifus dentro de la casa y ninguno se enfermó. Lamentablemente también hubo muchas muertes, los padres de Naruto, la hermana menor de este y las concubinas.

Naruto pensaba en ello cuando llegó a la casa Uchiha, ya que iba de visita por primera vez en muchos años. Allí vio a su amado, sentado en la plataforma que había junto al umbral. Llevaba puesta una túnica color celeste, desgastada por los años pero eso no lo hacía verse menos elegante. Se quedaron charlando un rato allí, ya que el pelinegro quería disfrutar el fresco de la tarde. Las fosas nasales del rubio pudieron captar el olor nauseabundo a cerdo que impregnaba todo el lugar, ni si quiera entrando a la casa pudo librarse de aquello. Pero lo resistió con fuerza espartana, ya que esa era la casa de su adorado _laotong._ Se pusieron en la mesa, en medio de la estancia y hablaron de lo más importante.

-¿Has pensado cuando deberían empezar el vendado de pies, nuestras hijas?-inquirió Sasuke.

-Pensaba decirle a mi esposa que lo empezara a los 7 años de la niña, ya que esa edad fue la que empezó el de mi hermana-

-Es perfecto-una sonrisa complaciente se anidó en el rostro níveo. Por fin había podio ver a los hijos de su amante. El mayor era un chico muy delgado, pálido y con el pelo tan negro como su padre. Era un chico resignado que no sentía mucho amor por la vida, era todo lo contrario al segundo hijo varón. Un chico rechoncho, rosado, alegre y muy amistoso. De inmediato le agarró cariño.

-Serán como patos mandarines-auguró Naruto. La suegra, que pasaba en la cocina y comedor, escuchando irrespetuosamente la conversación de los varones. Solo acotaba palabras hirientes _"ese hijo mayor tuyo no es mejor que una niña, es un debilucho" "Nunca será lo bastante fuerte para matar a un cerdo"_ Y Sasuke se estremecía al escuchar aquello, ya que no quería que su descendencia trabajara en esa profesión tan deshonrosa.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida el rubio se sorprendió con la cantidad de platos que contenían cerdo. Grasa de cerdo, orejas de cerdo, piel de cerdo, etc. Los sabores le hacían recordar a su más tierna infancia, antes de que su padre se hiciera un magnate. Sasuke en cambio no probaba nada de eso, solo comía sus verduras y arroz.

Después de cenar llegaba la hora de dormir y la tradición dictaba que los amigos debían compartir el lecho, ya que era una visita pero Sakura no quería renunciar a la compañía de su esposo ¿El motivo? Un antiguo proverbio chino "_Las mujeres mueren solas sin su esposo" _Era una tontería pero el pelinegro quedaba con las manos atadas ya que si Sakura se enojaba e iba con la suegra, era posible que echaran a Naruto a la calle. El rubio se sintió ofendido, no podía esa gente decirle nada a un Uzumaki. No era respetuoso, pero no hubo más remedio que aceptar.

Le preparó una cama en otra pieza, le puso un cuenco con agua para que se lavase y le beso la boca diciéndole: "_Mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, te mostraré lo que he escrito en nuestro abanico, mi trabajo y pasearemos por los campos"_ El ojiazul apagó el farolillo y se acostó sobre esas colchas. Su habitación quedaba contigua a la habitación de los novios. Miró hacia la ventana y pudo admirar aquella hermosa luna que iluminaba los cuartos y el campo. Recordó cuantas veces había amado a su_ laotong_ en esas noches de luna llena, pudo recordar los sonidos de placer que brotaban como canticos. Se ruborizó e intentó olvidar aquello, pero los gemidos no cesaron. Se incorporó y por la puerta pudo ver a Sasuke y Sakura. Te tapó la boca y volvió a hurtadillas al cuarto _"Mi laotong está teniendo trato carnal con su esposa" _Se metió debajo de las colchas intentando conciliar el sueño. Tenía celos, debía admitirlo pero más sentía que lo impuro de aquellas personas iba a invadirle el alma.

A la mañana siguiente hubo de encontrar leña pala calentar el agua. Las mujeres se despertaron aún más temprano para realizar las tareas del hogar. Sasuke y Naruto iban a tomar un baño juntos. Nunca ha habido pudo entre ellos ¿Por qué habría de comenzar ahora? El rubio se le puso la carne de gallina al sentir aquel trapo húmedo que pasaba por su piel. Sasuke limpiaba todo con lentitud y disfrutaba aquel tacto tan íntimo. El ojiazul pudo apreciar cuanto había cambiado su amigo. Su piel ante inmaculada, ahora estaba más oscura y reseca. Sus manos antes suaves, se volvieron rugosas y callosas al tacto. Estaba más delgado, ya que no comía carne. Sus cabellos eran aun negros, pero se podían apreciar pequeños pelos blancos que caían como cascadas. Tenían exactamente la misma edad, treinta y dos años ¿Cómo es posible que se vieran tan diferentes? Seguía amándolo, de eso estaba seguro. No importa cómo se viera, para sus ojos el seguía igual de hermoso que siempre.

A la segunda noche se oyeron estruendosos ruidos por toda la casa. Todos se acurrucaron en la sala principal, hasta la suegra estaba aterrada. La habitación se llenó de humo. Una casa, quizás un pueblo entero se estaba quemando por allí. El polvo y las cenizas se depositaron en las ropas. Se oían ruidos de metal y cascos de caballos, que resonaban por toda la estancia y dentro de las cabezas de las personas reunidas en la casa Uchiha. Estaba muy oscuro y nadie sabía que sucedía ¿Se estaba produciendo una catástrofe en un solo pueblo o algo mucho peor?

La gente de pueblos cercanos empezó a huir hacia las montañas. A la mañana siguiente, desde la celosía se podía ver una caravana de hombres, mujeres y niños en carros empujado por otras personas o por bueyes. La suegra corrió hacia la calle preguntando que estaba ocurriendo.

-Los taiping, están atacando. El gobierno ha dicho que va actuar sobre ellos-

-Las tropas imperiales han venido para echar a los rebeldes-

-¿Qué se puede hacer?-preguntó la señora.

-Huir, váyanse de aquí, es peligroso. La batalla comenzará pronto-

Naruto ayudo a su_ laotong_ a preparar los bolsos necesarios para la huida _¿Por qué Nagato no lo había venido a buscar? _Eran las preguntas que tenía el rubio en su cabeza. Estaba aterrado y no sabía cómo actuar ante aquello. Además de la ropa, también juntaron un saco de arroz y licor para curar las heridas. Por último ataron las colchas del ajuar de Sakura para abrigarse del posible frío. Cuando hubieron terminado aquella labor, Naruto se vistió con el traje con que había venido y se plantó en el umbral, esperando a que algún familiar llegase en su ayuda, pero nadie apareció.

-Debemos irnos Naruto-dijo el pelinegro.

-No, esperaré a mi familia-

-Es muy peligroso-con rabia lo tomó de las manos y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba su propia familia.

-Suéltame-

-¿Sabes que es lo que hará tu familia si te llegase a pasar algo? Debes venir con nosotros- No pudo refutar ante aquello. Subieron a las mujeres y niños pequeños al carro y los hombres tiraban de él. A la distancia se podían ver las columnas de humo y fuego extendiéndose por la llanura. La caravana se dirigía a las montañas, iban a paso lento, pero entre todos se sentían seguros. Subían las laderas y sudaban como si se encontraran en pleno verano. Naruto y Sasuke estaban agotados pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debían huir pronto. El esfuerzo fue excesivo, Sasuke se desplomó en el suelo y Sakura saltó y corrió para ver cómo se encontraba. No podían seguir con el carro a cuestas. Tomaron lo que pudieron y siguieron el camino a pie. El ojiazul veía la cantidad de comida que transportaban y se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar en las montañas? ¿Otra vez pasaría una larga temporada sin ver a su familia?

Podía ver el rostro de las demás personas que caminaban junto a ellos. Los hombres tenían una mirada austera, pensando solamente en sobrevivir. En cambio las mujeres tenían su rostro surcado en lágrimas, llenas de temor. Caminaban tambaleantes y con expresiones de dolor. Las flores de loto no se hicieron para caminar grandes distancias. El camino se hacía más estrecho, a medida que ascendían por las montañas. Podían escuchar gritos de desesperación y llantos por doquier. Los abuelos se sentaban en el camino, cansados para no levantarse más. Se podían escuchar frases como _"márchate, vuelve mañana" "Sigue caminando, salva a tus hijos" "Recuerda ponerme un altar cuando llegue la fiesta de la primavera"_ Naruto y Sasuke miraban aquellas desgarradoras escenas, pero hacían oídos sordos, metiendo toda la pena en sus vacíos corazones. En el camino se encontraban niñas que habían empezado su vendaje de pies, abandonadas al costado del camino junto a pertenecías que la gente iba dejando, a medida que el camino se volvía más crudo. También había niños pequeños que pedían ayuda ¿Pero cómo ibas a ayudar a un desconocido, cuando tienes a tu hijo favorito o esposo al lado tuyo? Primero debes cuidarte tú y después al resto. Frente a ellos había una familia, la mujer pronto resbaló y cayó por la ladera, oyéndose un grito desgarrador. Ahí se dieron cuenta que era lo que habían estado escuchando toda la noche, gritos de gente desesperada que se caía hacia su inminente muerte. Sakura, decidida se agarraba de todo lo que encontraba con uñas y dientes para no caer por el precipicio. Tenía una familia que mantener y un esposo que servir, no podía morir.

Se detuvieron cuando Sasuke y su familia reconocieron a sus vecinos que acampaban en torno a una fogata, en una pequeña planicie. Al ver los sacos de arroz que cargaban, se apresuraron en ayudarlos y hacerles espacio en el círculo. Naruto y Sasuke les frotaron las manos a los hijos de este último, intentando descongelarlas y entregarles un poco de calor en esa fría montaña. Sakura sentó a los tres niños juntos y los tapó con una colcha. La otra fue para la suegra, que se acaparó con una. La otra fue para Sakura y Sasuke. Naruto también obtuvo una para él solo.

Sasuke propuso ir a buscar leña. Al rubio le invadió una sensación de pánico, no quería alejarse del pelinegro.

-No, es peligroso-intentó sonar sereno pero sus nervios lo traicionaron.

-Si se apaga la hoguera moriremos aquí antes del amanecer. Va a empezar a nevar-

-Yo…-no sabía que excusa poner.

-Puedes acompañarme-eso lo animo. Los dos fueron a buscar leña, mientras Sakura se quedaba a cuidar del resto. Todos sentían tanto miedo que no podían dormir. Las mujeres que se encontraban en la hoguera, empezaron a cantar y el ambiente se hizo menos denso. Los hombres escuchaban afables aquel cantico, calmaba los corazones ansiosos. Los hombres de aquel grupo miraban amigablemente a Sasuke, intentaban hablarle sobre el fuego y que es lo que harían con las raciones de comida. Todos le pedían su opinión. Naruto vio cómo su_ laotong_ se desenvolvía con la gente del pueblo, lo cual le extrañó. Jamás había sido muy sociable.

Nadie pudo dormir aquella noche.


	10. Las heladas montañas de Puwei

Las cuatro familias de Puwei siguieron juntas bajo la protección de un gran árbol que se erguía imponente al medio de la ladera. Esas personas Naruto no las conocía, pero parecía que Sasuke ya tenía alguna familiaridad con ellas.

-Las conozco del mercado-le había dado de explicación y no se volvió a tocar el tema.

Ese año nevó más de lo que se había visto en esa provincia, el frío era glaciar y no perdonaba a nadie. De las bocas de los presente salía un vaho que el viento de las montañas se lo tragaba. Pasaban hambre, puesto que las provisiones eran limitadas, las familias guardaban con celo los alimentos que quedaban. La gente pasaba enferma de la garganta, con tos y moco. Al amanecer se daban cuenta cuanto niños, hombres y mujeres morían por el frío ambiente que les rodeaba. Las mujeres se lastimaron los pies al caminar, por lo que debían tener extremo cuidado al cambiar sus vendajes.

Naruto estaba preocupado por su familia. Él quería estar con ellos en esos momentos, abrazar a sus hijos y contar con la compañía de su esposa _"de seguro que ella habría sabido que hacer en aquel momento"_ pensaba. El rubio estaba perdido y afligido. Había decido buscar a su familia por aquella montaña. Todos los días se montaba la colcha al hombro y salía en busca de su esposa, hijos o hermanos, tendiendo fe de que algo iba a encontrar. Varias personas dijeron que los conocían, pero que n lo había visto subir con ellos a la montaña o ni si quiera haber visto actividad en la casa Uzumaki. Eso le preocupó aún más ¿Estarían bien? ¿Estarían vivos?

-Escuché que se alejaron del pueblo cuando hubieron rumores de los ataques, deben estar en el pueblo vecino. Jintian-dijo uno de los aldeanos y eso tranquilizó al corazón del ojiazul. Había una remota posibilidad de que su familia se encontrara a salvo en otro pueblo.

Si bien las casas de los dos _laotong _no se encontraban a una distancia excesiva, si era su buen trecho caminando, debían atravesar un par de calles para estar en la casa del otro. Aunque desde la celosía de las casas, se podían ver los tejados respectivos. Se arrepentía de no haber ido caminando hacia su casa pero sabía que alguien del taiping podría haberlo agarrado y asesinado sin piedad.

-Ah, eres un Uzumaki, creo que alguien te estaba buscando-dijo alguien y eso renovó las esperanzas en el corazón del joven. Buscó y re busco por todas partes pero nadie más le dijo una historia como esa. Acabó pensando que se trataba de una broma cruel y desistió en su intento de buscar alguna pista sobre su familia. La esposa de Sasuke se hizo la líder del pequeño grupo. Como su oficio era impuro hacía cosas que las otras familias no se atrevían a hacer. Había nacido bajo el signo del gallo, era guapa, crítica, enérgica y cruel si hacía falta. Los demás hombres casaban y ella limpiaba a los animales, cocinaba la carne y la servía. Sasuke estaba orgulloso de su esposa y Naruto le estará eternamente agradecido porque en esos inhóspitos momentos, le salvó la vida a todos los presentes.

Pero la suegra del pelinegro siempre estaba merodeando y escabulléndose. En aquellas circunstancias tan desesperadas, seguía criticándolo todo y quejándose incluso de las cosas más mínimas. Se sentaba lo más cerca del fuego que podía y nunca se despegaba de la colcha que había agarrado el primer día. Escondía comida en las mangas de su túnica y cuando creía que nadie la observaba se la metía en la boca. Dicen que las ratas son avaras y la gente del lugar tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo. No paraba de enredar y manipular a la pelirosa, pese a que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Ella siempre se comportaba como buena hija y le obedecía en todo. Cuando se quejaba que necesitaba más comida que su yerno, Sakura se aseguraba que comiera primero. Como Naruto era educado, no podía reprocharle esa actitud por lo que empezó a compartir su ración con su _laotong._ Cuando se acabó el arroz del saco, la suegra dijo que no se debía dar comida al primer hijo de Sasuke.

-Es demasiado valiosa para dársela a alguien tan débil-argumentó-cuando se muera todos nos sentiremos aliviados-

Naruto miró de al niño que debía tener 11 años al igual que su hijo mayor. El crió miró a su abuela con los ojos hundidos y ni osó en defenderse. El rubio estaba seguro que Sasuke intercedería ante aquella recriminación pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo. Su alma gemela no lo amaba como debía haberlo amado. Eso hizo enojar al ojiazul, iba en contra de todas las tradiciones. No podía dejar morir al primogénito de una familia ¿Qué pensarían sus antepasados si permitía tal acto? Por lo que empezó a dar su ración con Sasuke y su primer hijo. Un día Sakura los pilló y abofeteó a aquel muchacho.

-Esa comida es para el señor Uzumaki-

-¿Y porque debes alimentar a un extraño?-reclamó la suegra.

-Es un Uzumaki madre, si lo mantengo con vida puede haber alguna recompensa-

-¿Dinero?-mostraba lo codiciosa que era. Rápidamente Naruto intercedió ante aquella disputa.

-Si lo que quieren es una recompensa, necesito más ración de comida. Si no, diré que tu familia solo me mostro avaricia, desconsideración y vulgaridad- Fue un riesgo decir aquellas palabras, puesto que podían echar al ojiazul de ese grupo. Pero las palabras funcionaron y se le cedió más comida el cual compartía con Sasuke, su primer hijo y Sarada quien hasta entonces había sobrevivido de puras sobras. Ese hecho ocasionó que el primogénito de su _laotong_ buscara en todo momento al Uzumaki. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo junto al mayor.

Naruto empezó a instruir al joven en lo que sabía. Le daba lecciones sobre agricultura, la escritura, cosechas y la vida misma. Cuando le hubo enseñado lo que se acordaba, le contó una historia de un hijo que se convertía en un mandarín y regresaba a la casa paterna. Una historia donde relataba las desventuras de un hijo no querido, que juntando fuerzas y dinero se mandó a cambiar a un pueblo lejano. Pero su camino estaba lleno de penurias que él iba superando. Al final conoce a un benefactor que lo ayuda en sus estudios para dar el examen imperial. Lo logra y vuelve a casa.

El chico escuchaba atento imaginándose de que aquel señor rubio podía ser su benefactor. Era amable, alegre y muy instruido. Pero no podían faltar los comentarios mordaces de la señora rata.

-¿Por qué le cuentas estas historias a este desgraciado? ¿Para desgraciarlo aún más?- la anciana escupió en el fuego y miró al rubio- ¿Para qué le haces abrigar falsas esperanzas?- Naruto no respondió ante aquellas palabras ponzoñosas. Él sabía la respuesta, se iba a convertir en aquel benefactor que necesitaba el niño ¿No podía la familia Uzumaki influir en el futuro de aquel muchacho? Al observarlo por tantos días se dio cuenta de cuanto se parecía al Uchiha, quizás por eso era que el pelinegro huía de su propio hijo.

El segundo hijo en cambio era robusto y se parecía al suegro de Sasuke. Era alegre e iba con la carabana a cazar animales, hasta ya sabía cómo despellejar aquellos cadáveres. Naruto pudo saber cuánto querían a aquel hijo. Sasuke lo miraba con amor y devoción y como este se parecía más a Sakura, también pudo saber cuánto este quería a su esposa.

Los días pasaban y los animales empezaron a escasear. Se podían ver los cadáveres congelados alrededor de la improvisada caravana, pues aquel crudo invierno hubieron muchos muertos. En ese condado no se podían atacar a las mujeres en tiempos de guerra, por lo que los esposos mandaban a las mujeres a buscar víveres, agua u otros suministros. Pero los taiping no eran de la región ¿Les importarían acaso aquellas leyes de ese pueblucho? Además ¿Cómo se iba a bajar aquella montaña en pleno invierno y volver con provisiones si todos se encontraban débiles por el hambre y apenas podían caminar con los pies vendados? Así pues los hombres formaron una escuadrilla y se pusieron en marcha. Bajaron con sumo cuidado por la montaña, con la esperanza de encontrar provisiones en los pueblos que habían quedado abandonados. Solo volvieron unos pocos, contando que habían visto un montón de muerte y destrucción.

Muchas viudas incapaces de soportar aquellas noticias se suicidaron; se arrojaban por los precipicios por los que tanto les había costado trepar, se tragaban brasas ardiendo de las hogueras que se encendían por la noche o se dejaban morir de hambre. Las mujeres sobrevivientes se deshonraban buscando la compañía de otro, olvidándose de las reglas que rigen la viudez.

En esas noches tan extremas, con ese frío tan gélido, incluso allí Sakura quería tener trato carnal con Sasuke. Cohabitaban la intemperie, protegiéndose del frío con una colcha junto al fuego. Los demás desviaban las miradas, pero no se podía evitar oírlos. Por fortuna la ojijade no hacía ruido, de vez en cuando emitía algún gemido. Cuando terminaban el pelinegro iba donde Naruto y se acurrucaban juntos. Olía a sexo pero eso al rubio no le importaba, hacía tanto frío que agradecía cualquier contacto humano. Como era de esperar, entre tanto trato carnal Sakura volvió a quedar encinta. Se le había cortado la menstruación, pero eso se podía deber al frío, la falta de comida y demás. A pesar de todo, ella aseguró que si lo estaba.

-Ya he estado embarazada anteriormente, se cómo se siente-

-Espero que tengas un hijo varón-repuso el rubio.

-Si esta vez será varón-repuso con alegría.

-Un primogénito varón es importante-dejó al aire el rubio.

-Sé que le tienes aprecio-empezó a hablar el pelinegro- ¿Tanto como para permitir que sea tu yerno?- Naruto no contesto inmediato. Él no iba a permitir aquella unión, no podía dejar que su hija cayera tan bajo.

-Es más importante el unión entre mujeres-haciendo alusión a la unión de _laotong_ entre sus hijas.

-Sí, tienes razón- Trazaron un plan para convertir a sus hijas en almas gemelas. Después de que aquello pasara, irían al templo y encontrarían a una casamentera que las uniera.

Celebraron el quinto cumpleaños del segundo hijo de Sasuke. Era un niñato muy gracioso y los presentes se divertían observando cuanto ayudaba a su madre. Al hijo mayor le interesaba sentarse con Naruto y puesto que el rubio se interesaba en él, Sasuke se había empezado a interesar en aquel hijo suyo. Empezó a enseñarle lo que sabía, como manejaba los mercados y los caracteres de escritura que sabía.

-Enseñémosle lo que sabemos y hagamos de él un hombre culto-dijo el pelinegro con emoción. No podían enseñarle grandes cosas como las enseñanzas de los libros, pero cualquier cosa que le dijeran el chiquillo lo aprendía rápidamente. Por primera vez Naruto vio verdadero orgullo en el rostro de su _laotong._ Aquellos días pese a ser fríos y duros, Sasuke irradiaba una felicidad que hace muchos años no mostraba. Sus hijos estaban bien y aprendían de aquella experiencia, su esposa estaba embarazada y estaba junto al rubio ¿Aquello se podía considerar felicidad? Pues el pelinegro se sentía así. Además que conversaba con las demás familias de Puwei y no pasaba todo el día encerrado con su suegra. Allí en medio de las montañas, su espíritu de tigre se sentía libre.

Una gélida noche, cuando ya llevaban diez semanas en las montañas. El segundo hijo de Sasuke se ovilló junto a la hoguera para dormir y jamás despertó. No se sabe si murió de hambreo o frío pero lo cierto es que al amanecer, vieron su cuerpo cubierto de escarcha y con la piel fría y azul. Los lamentos de Sakura resonaban por las montañas pero Sasuke estaba aún más afligido. Cogió al niño en brazo, las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas y descendían hacia la nieve. No había forma de consolarlo y se resistía a soltar al crío. No tenía oído para las mujeres, no obedeció las suplicas de nadie, ni si quiera de su_ laotong_. Tampoco hiso caso, cuando la gente del campamento lo rodeó y lo consoló con pequeños susurros. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y gritaba a los cielos _"¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido a mi precioso hijo?" _

Sasuke permaneció dos días sentados, sin soltar el cadáver mientras los demás entonaban cantos fúnebres. Al tercer día se marchó hacia los bosques y enterró a su pequeño hijo entre el follaje. Cuando Sakura le preguntó dónde lo había enterrado, este la golpeó tan fuerte que fue a dar al suelo, unos metros más allá. El pelinegro siguió golpeándola hasta que la pelirosa abortó, expulsando un violento chorro de sangre negra que manchó las heladas pendientes del campamento. Como el embarazo no estaba avanzado no hubo feto. Las mujeres se apresuraron en atender a la chica. Con relleno de una colcha nupcial le limpiaron aquel hediondo líquido que seguía emanando entre las piernas. No le dirigió la palabra a su esposo.

Naruto lo miró y le apretó el brazo con fuera. No podía creer que hubiera sido testigo de algo tan cruel ¿Pero quién era el para juzgar aquel acto? Lo había hecho por pena y rabia. Debía sentirse desgarrado perder a un hijo. El siguió propinándole golpes a su esposa y Naruto hacía vista gorda. Si era así como se quería desahogar pues lo apoyaba, pero en vez de pegarle a su delicada esposa, le propuso intercambiar puños con él y eso hizo. Se enfrentaban a golpe limpio, el rubio a penas se defendía y Sasuke lograba sacar toda la frustración que sentía por aquella horrenda situación.

Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño, se acostaba con las rodillas en el pecho, en posición fetal y se mecía con una lentitud desgarradora. Empezó a descuidar su aspecto, ya no se intentaba mantener pulcro como todos los demás. Le traía sin cuidado. Todos los días llegaba un momento donde Sasuke se levantaba e iba a caminar por la montaña, desgarrado, sonámbulo, roto y vacío. Llegaba al borde del precipicio y gritaba a más no poder. Por supuesto que Naruto iba con él, protegiéndolo de que cometiera alguna barbaridad. Tenía miedo de que cumpliera sus palabras, de que se lanzara a "volar" por aquellas laderas. El rubio intentaba hablarle de cosas banales y el Uchiha contestaba con monosílabos.

El undécimo día, mientras se dirigía al borde del precipicio le dirigió la palabra al rubio.

-He perdido cinco hijos y me he culpado y he culpado a mi esposa. Cojo mi frustración y la encierro en mis puños. Ella por igual se enfurece y me pega, yo la dejo. El dolor se cierne sobre nosotros- Naruto no contestó, pensando en la desgraciada vida que llevaba ¿Tanto tiempo le había ocultado que su esposa le pegaba y el hacía lo mismo? Si bien era una conducta aceptada en el pueblo, eso no la hacía mejor- mi suegra se une en la paliza- y también le pegaba su suegra. El pelinegro había prometido no mentirle pero ahí estaba otra vez contando cosas que no sabía. Pero el rubio no estaba enojado, estaba decepcionado con el mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de esa vida que llevaba su _laotong._

-Sasuke-

-Naruto escúchame, piensas que son malas personas pero no es así-

-Te tratan peor que un animal-

-Hace mucho tiempo que pienso poner fin a mi vida, pero siempre hay alguien cerca...-

-No digas esas cosas- No le hizo caso.

-¿Piensas en el destino? Yo si a menudo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi madre no se casaba con mi padre? ¿Qué habría pasado si mi padre no se hubiera aficionado a la pipa? ¿Y si mi hermano no me hubiera casado con Sakura? Naruto, siento tanta humillación-

-Yo…- Hablaba cosas inconexas, intentando sacar todos sus pensamientos.

-Desde que entraste a mi casa natal, presiento que te avergüenzas de mi-meneó la cabeza, diciéndole al rubio que no hablase-No lo niegues, escúchame-hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar- Me miras y piensas que he caído muy bajo, pero lo que le sucedió a mi madre fue mucho peor. Recuerdo de niño la veía llorar día y noche. Estaba seguro que ella deseaba morir y pues lo cumplió, aunque no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera grande para valerme por mi mismo-

-Tu madre… era una buena mujer-

-Lo sé-

-Nada hubiera cambiado-

\- Quizás yo si…Sigo siendo un mendigo en mi propia casa, complaciendo a mi esposa y a mi suegra como pueda. Hay cosas que no nos dicen, pero si se les proporciona placer nos dejan en paz. Están satisfechas y felices y para uno también es satisfactorio-

-¿A qué quieres llegar? Soy tu laotong, no tienes por qué mentirme-

-Naruto, lo eres todo y sin embargo, no tienes nada-esas palabras le dolieron en el más profundo de su ser.

-Ambos queríamos hijos varones-

-Son un tesoro-

-Pero ya has visto que ocurre, tengo demasiadas hijas-

-No estaba escrito que vivieran. Deberías estar agradecido, porque seguramente había algo en ellas que no estaba bien. Lo único que podemos hacer es intentarlo otra vez-

-Cuando hablas así, mi mente se vacía ¿Notas como el suelo quiere ceder bajo mis pies? Deberías volver al campamento, déjame solo con mi madre y mi padre- Pero Naruto no le hiso caso. Pasó un momento en silencio y después dijo- ¿Te acuerdas como me platicaste sobre aquella muerte que habías presenciado? Me hace pensar en cuan poco nos importó aquello, no le tomamos el peso a aquel acontecimiento. Esas personas perdieron a un hijo sin importar el sexo de la criatura. Recordarlos, me hace ser un poco más fuerte y no desfallecer- sacó de su túnica el abanico- pensé en que se podría quemar en mi casa, así que lo traje conmigo- Naruto al verlo sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y así lo hizo. Los dos volvieron al campamento y recogieron cenizas, que mezclaron con raíces para hacer tinta y con un bambú hicieron un pincel. Escribieron aquellos días de montaña, el aborto y la muerte del segundo hijo.

A la mañana siguiente les anunciaron que podían regresar al pueblo.

Yami2012: gracias siempre por tu apoyo 3


	11. Amor

Descendieron por aquellas colinas, cuando los rebeldes se fueron de los poblados. Sakura se llevaba los restos de su pequeño hijo, pero el camino cada vez se hacía más difícil, por lo que tuvo que dejarlos a su pesar. Sasuke prometió ir a buscarlos en primavera.

Al volver, Naruto se arregló un poco, de despidió de la familia Uchiha y se dirigió hacia su pueblo natal, pero no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a su _laotong._

-Nunca he pensado que eras menos que yo-quería aclarar aquella conversación en la montaña.

-Nunca me has mentido-dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke. Se abrazaron y el rubio partió hacia su casa, su familia, su vida. Allí pudo ver que Hinata salvó a todos sus hijos y a los trabajadores, los escondió a todos en su pueblo natal.

-Debía hacerlo, soy la líder de todos ellos-Naruto la abrazo y la besó sin importarle lo que los otros dijeran. Estaba tan contento de volver a verla, sentía profundos sentimientos hacia ella, ahora más que nunca, ya que pudo ver lo capaz que era. Sus hijos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, abrazando a aquel padre que no habían visto en mucho tiempo. Lo extrañaban y Naruto Igualmente los extrañaba.

Los sobrevivientes de la epidemia y los ataques de los rebeldes, se recuperaron y poco a poco volvían a retomar sus vidas. Los hombres volvían a los salones principales para continuar con sus enseñanzas y las mujeres volvían a bordar en las habitaciones de arriba. Los hijos de Naruto habían cambiado en ese tempo. Como se habían refugiado en el pueblo de su madre, pudieron conocer a sus abuelos, quienes les enseñaron sobre la vida y por sobre todo los textos que todo erudito debía conocer. En esos tres meses, el rubio se dio cuenta de cuán grande estaba Boruto, su hijo mayor y se sentía orgulloso. Sin perder el tiempo hizo que volviera a sus estudios.

Ese año, Naruto y Sasuke se vieron más que ningún otro. Parecían los viejos amigos que habían sido ataño. Ya no tendrían que esconderse, ni fingir que no se conocían (aunque se llegaban a escapar, por lo menos una vez a la semana, a su cueva) Fueron al templo para rezar y dar gracias por estar vivos, después se dirigieron hacia la tienda más cercana para comprar las telas que compondrían los vendajes de pies de sus hijas. Por supuesto, a ellos no les tocaba aquel trabajo, si no a sus esposas pero como estas no podían abandonar el hogar, ellos tuvieron que reunir los vendajes y materiales pertinentes.

Durante esos días de primavera, Naruto pudo vislumbrar cuan feliz era. Tenía a su familia y _laotong _a su lado, pero Sasuke no era feliz. No había podido seguir adelante después de aquel suceso en la montaña. No recuperó el peso perdido, comía poco y su piel recuperó la palidez de antaño. Cuando iba de visita a la casa Uzumaki, el rubio le proponía visitar a sus viejos amigos, pero el pelinegro se negaba diciendo _"no querrán verme" "el próximo año, Naruto"_ y así nunca llegaba a concretarse aquellas salidas. Cuando se sentaban en la sala a fumar tabaco o comer algún aperitivo preparado por Hinata, Sasuke solía mirar por la celosía de la ventana, con aire ausente. El ojiazul podía sentir que su amigo se había tirado por esos acantilados y jamás había vuelto de allí, había muerto en las montañas.

Un día Hinata le hizo una observación respecto a su amigo.

-Sasuke no es tu amigo cercano. Este ciego, quizás el pasado invierno fue muy duro para él. Yo no lo conozco bien, pero hasta tú debes darte cuenta de que está poniendo a mal tiempo buena cara- Esto avergonzó profundamente al rubio. No podía creer que su esposa se metiera en el reino de los hombres de esa manera tan atrevida, pero no le dijo nada, mejor aún, le probaría que estaba equivocada. Así que la próxima vez que Sasuke fue a visitar a los Uzumaki, el rubio procuró observarlo, lo escuchó de verdad. Su vida había empeorado. Su suegra había empezado a racionar los alimentos y solo le permitía comer una tercera parte del arroz necesario para subsistir.

-Solo como gachas de arroz-le confió-pero no importa, no tengo mucha hambre- Peor aún, Sakura y su suegra seguían propinándole golpes y el intentaba defenderse.

-Prometiste que esto no volvería a pasar-ttebayo- protestó el ojiazul, rehusando ver lo que su esposa había visto con claridad.

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo? Me es difícil defenderme contra dos personas- estaban sentados frente a frente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

-¿Para qué preocuparte con cosas que no puedes cambiar?-

-Si nos esforzamos, podemos alterar el destino-afirmó Naruto- el pelinegro lo miró sin decir nada- ¿Lo hace muy a menudo?- El rubio sentía una gran frustración por aquella situación y más aún, le indignaba que lo aceptara tan pasivamente. Además que le dolía que, una vez más, no se hubiera sincerado con él.

-La montaña nos cambiaron ¿No te das cuenta?-

-¿Muy a menudo?-insistió.

-Yo no les doy todo lo que esperan de mí-

-Ven a vivir conmigo, Sasuke-

-Lo peor que puedo hacer es abandonar a mi familia, ya lo sabes- Naruto lo sabía, era una ofensa que se podía castigar con la muerte- además yo no puedo abandonar a mis hijos, sabes cómo es el mayor…-

-¿Y los proteges con tu cuerpo?- No respondió. Naruto se mostró excesivamente impaciente con el desaliento de Sasuke. Durante las festividades siguientes, el rubio lo acribillaba en preguntas ¿Por qué no haces feliz a tu esposa con otro hijo? ¿Por qué no la contentas comprando joyas y ropa? ¿Por qué no comes más, para tener más energía? ¿Por qué no haces feliz a tu suegra comprándole de todo lo que quisiera? ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas más para ser feliz? Y cuando eso no fue suficiente le preguntaba sobre su relación ¿No estas feliz a mi lado? ¿No te contentas con los regalos que te doy? ¿Te gustan estas sedas?_ "Puedes dárselas a tus mujeres"_. El creía que por ser Uzumaki, tenía la razón ¿Y por qué no? A él le había funcionado ser convencional y seguir las reglas chinas sobre la familia ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía hacer lo que él hacía? El pelinegro nunca contestaba, se limitaba a asentir y suspirar. Eso provocaba mas impaciencia en el rubio, no le hacía caso y la siguiente vez que se veían, otra vez Sasuke le decía sus penurias y eso frustraba al ojiazul.

El decimoquinto día del mes lunar, se celebraba la fiesta del otoño. Sasuke y sus hijos iban a ir a la residencia Uzumaki para pasar las fiestas, pero al abrir la puerta no fueron a los Uchihas a quien vio, sino a una de las mujeres que los acompañó en la montaña. Su nombre era Loto. Naruto la invitó a pasar y Hinata le ofreció té y pasteles en forma de luna.

-Lo siento, seré breve-de su manga sacó un paquete largo y delgado, envuelto en una tela verde-su honorable amigo me dijo que le pasara esto-le entregó el paquete al Uzumaki, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la estancia.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó su esposa, pero Naruto dijo que no era nada importante. Pero la verdad era que ese paquete extraño, era su abanico ¿Por qué le había llevado el abanico y no había venido personalmente? Se encerró en su estudio para tener privacidad al momento de leerlo.

"_Tengo demasiados problemas"_ Su caligrafía siempre había sido pulcra, sus líneas como patas de mosquitos eran tan finas y delicadas que los extremos se afilaban hasta desaparecer _"No puedo ser lo que tu deseas. Ya no tendrás que oír mis quejas. Tres amigos del mercado han prometido amarme tal como soy. Escríbeme, no para consolarme como ahora, sino para recordar los felices días de infancia que pasamos juntos"_ Nada más.

Naruto pudo sentir que esas palabras lo traspasaban como espadas. Su estómago se sacudió para después contraerse para formar una pelota dura. _"¿Amarlo? ¿Cómo podía hablar de amor en nuestro abanico secreto?"_ Se suponía que eran _laotong_, una unión tan fuerte para superar distancia y largas separaciones. El pelinegro había roto la promesa que habían hecho hace ya más de una década atrás y eso le dolía enormemente, como ninguna cosa había logrado. Sentía abandono, sentía que no lo amaba como él amaba a Sasuke. Sacando conclusiones se dio cuenta que sus amigos, debían ser los del campamento en la montaña.

"_Amor"_

¿Harían el amor con Sasuke, como él lo hacía? ¿Lo tocarían como él lo tocaba? ¿Lo besarían como él lo besaba? ¿Serían_ laotong_ y rompería su contrato con él? ¿Y esperaba que fueran amigos y se siguieran escribiendo? Algo se quebró dentro del chico. Ya no venia las cosas como aquel niño que se había enamorado del pelinegro, si no como el señor Uzumaki, el hombre que creía que las reglas y convenciones podía proporcionar paz mental. Le resultaba más fácil empezar a enumerar los defectos de Sasuke que enfrentar todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

-Todo este tiempo, me mentiste. Ni si quiera fuiste buen _laotong_. Ni si quiera como amigo fuiste bueno-dijo al aire, mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Vio como Sasuke se había aprovechado de su estatus y dinero, intentando encontrar un mejor futuro para sus hijos. Se sentía engañado y necio. Sintió que debía alejarse de él, hasta que su terco corazón renunciara a su _laotong_. Pasó una semana y el rubio no le contestó al pelinegro. Tampoco inició el vendado de pies a la fecha acordada, le había pedido a su esposa que lo atrasara un par de días. Pasó otra semana y Loto volvió a aparecer con una carta.

_¿Por qué no me has escrito? ¿Estas enfadado o te ha vuelto a sonreír la buena suerte? El vendado de los pies de mi hija empezó el día que acordamos ¿Empezaste a vendárselos a tu hija? Miro por la celosía la tuya, mi corazón vuela hacia ti, cantándole y deseándoles felicidad a nuestras hijas._

Naruto quemó aquella carta.

Se venía acercando el invierno, por lo que el vendado de Himawari había empezado. En ese periodo llegó otra carta, que también la quemó. Recibió muchas cartas que no obtenían respuestas, las palabras se convertían en humo.

Los recuerdos empezaban a atormentarle por lo que optó a lo que había hecho en aquella montaña helada. Los suprimió. Si se imaginaba besando esos finos labios, el pintaba con tinta negra aquel recuerdo. Reunió todas las cartas y regalos que se dieron durante todo los años y los quemó en una hoguera. Por alguna razón no encontró el abanico, pero poco le importaba ya. Para deshacerse de sus sentimientos un poco escribió unas palabras en un papel, que posteriormente quemó.

"_Tú, que antes conocías mi corazón ahora ya no sabes nada de mí. Quemo todas tus palabras y espero que desaparezcan entre las nubes. Tú que me traicionaste y abandonaste, saliste para siempre de mi corazón. Por favor, déjame tranquilo"_

Pero el recuerdo de su _laotong_ lo seguía atormentando. Cuando su pequeña niña venía llorando a sus brazos, podía imaginarse a Sarada sufriendo de igual manera. Cuando dormía podía sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, las caricias, los besos y esa piel junto a su propia piel _"Te odio, te odio, te odio"_ se repetía en su mente.


	12. Es el momento de volar, pato mandarín

Hinata sintió que algo le pasaba a su esposo, pudo observar cómo se distanciaba de los Uchihas ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Cuando se encontró con Sakura, al salir al templo ella le dijo que no sabía nada del conflicto.

-Sasuke está muy desconcertado- las dos quedaron con dudas. Al volver pudo ver que su esposo estaba quemando todos los regalos y la correspondencia que le había hecho a su amigo en todos esos años. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un abanico que estaba en la mesa y lo guardó en la manga, no sabía que era, pero si algo podía salvar de su amistad, lo iba a hacer. Ya sabía que el pelinegro era una parte fundamental en su esposo.

-Parecen _Laotong_-dijo al aire.

Pasó un año. Uno de sus amigos se iban a casar, debían ir todos para tomar y comer con el novio mientras las mujeres iban a sentarse y cantar en la habitación de arriba. Naruto se dirigió hacia allá ignorando si su ex amigo iba a asistir. Aun dolía todo aquello, pero si iba no quería pelear con él, se intentaría mantener sereno. Al llegar saludo a todos los presentes y en una esquina, se encontraba Sasuke. Estaba con una túnica limpia, de color verde claro, con el cabello sedoso y brillante. Una punzada se instaló en el corazón del rubio, sentía que se iba a desmayar. Decir que se iba a comportar correctamente era una cosa, al verlo y hacerlo era otra. Miró hacia todos lados viendo si estaban los amigos de las montañas, no se encontraban por ningún lado. Suspiró y se fue a sentar.

Al pasar el tiempo Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Hoy voy a cantar una carta de vituperio-El rubio quedó estupefacto _"¿Cómo se atrevía a expresar públicamente el resentimiento que sentía hacia a mí, si la víctima era yo?"-_ Cuando el faisán grazna, el sonido llega hasta muy lejos-empezó- Durante cinco días quemé incienso y recé para obtener el valor de venir aquí. Durante tres días lavé mi piel con agua perfumada, para estar presentable ante mis viejos amigos. De niño era muy valorado como hijo, pero ya saben cuan dura ha sido mi vida. Perdí mi casa natal, perdí mi familia natal. Mi esposa no es buena, mi suegra es cruel. He perdido muchos hijos, como si mi destino estuviera maldito. Debí cometer muy malas obras en la vida anterior. Se me considera menos que los demás-

Compadecieron de él, lloraron como se esperaba de los presentes.

-Solo había un motivo de alegría en mi vida. Mi _laotong, _mi mejor amigo-los presentes levantaron la mirada sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada- Cuando redactamos nuestros contratos, juramos que nunca habrían palabras crueles entre nosotros-la gente empezaba a cuchichear ¿Cómo un hombre iba a tener un alma gemela? ¿Era correcto aquello? ¿Quiénes eran para juzgar?- y durante veintiséis años cumplimos nuestras promesas. Éramos sinceros, éramos como dos enredaderas, que intentaban alcanzarse y permanecer juntos por la eternidad. Sin embargo, cuando yo hablaba de mis tristezas, mi _laotong _no tenía paciencia. El creía que yo podía cambiar mi destino, trabajando duro y complaciendo a mi esposa ¿Pero cómo ha de haber un mundo sin tristeza ni desventura?-

Naruto no daba de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mí?-cantó directamente- Tu y yo éramos _laotong_, aunque físicamente estuviéramos lejos, nuestras almas estaban conectadas- pronto cambió el tema- ¿Y por qué le hiciste daño a Sarada? Tan joven para saber lo que pasaba y tu sin dar explicaciones. No pensaba que tu corazón fuera tan cruel. ¿Recuerdas que hubo algún tiempo que nuestros sentimientos eran tan profundos como el mal?- Cuando cantó la última frase, todo el mundo se enojó y dijo lo injusto que era aquella situación. Naruto se irguió en su asiento, no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Era el señor Uzumaki, la persona más respetada y millonaria de Puwei.

-Cuando el faisán grazna, el sonido llega hasta muy lejos-una carta de vituperio se empezó a formar en la cabeza del ojiazul- Nuestras dos hijas no pueden ser _laotong,_ no tienen nada en común. Su vecino quiere algo para su hija, pero yo no pienso romper el tabú. Cuando me negué, hice lo que cualquier padre hubiera hecho. Todos en esta habitación hemos sufrido penurias y nos casamos con mujeres desconocidas. Claro, para ellas es más duro, pero eso no le quita la tristeza de nuestra propia vida. Los hijos mueren, a más de uno en esta habitación le ha pasado, otras veces somos nosotros. Trabajando en el campo o en el mercado, la muerte es inminente-

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en esos ojos color zafiro. Miró directamente al pelinegro.

-Tú y yo éramos como dos patos mandarines. Yo siempre he sido sincero contigo y por ti no he tenido más amigos íntimos. Nos enviamos nuestro abanico secreto, pero no lo vamos repartiendo por ahí. Un caballo no tiene dos sillas de montar, un_ laotong _no es infiel. Quizás tu perfidia es la causa de que tu esposa, tu suegra, tus hijos y tu traicionada alma gemela que tienes ante ti no te cuiden como deberían. Nos avergüenzas a todos con tus canticos infantiles. Todos debemos enfrentarlos a las adversidades. Si hoy se muere mi hijo, debo aceptarlo, pero has sido tú-

Las lágrimas que estaban contenidas se desbordaron, los nudos en la garganta se hizo presente.

-Que me rechace mi amigo, mi _laotong _es inconcebible, he soportado mucha crueldad- quería recordar su estatus- Mi puerta está limpia ¿Y la tuya?- Entonces toda la rabia que el rubio tenía contenida salió y ninguno de los presentes objetó, dejaron que él se expresara. El lugar donde provenían aquellas palabras era un lugar muy oscuro, eran dagas que atravesaban el corazón de Sasuke. Naruto conocía al pelinegro, por lo que ocupó todo aquello en contra. Lo humilló delante de todos, revelando todas las debilidades. Era como si una venda se enroscara en el cuello del rubio, asfixiándolo, dañándolo con nada palabra pero no podía parar, había perdido el control.

-Nos ha mentido a todos. Solo satisface su lujuria, hasta en las montañas mantuvo trato carnal con su esposa. Su casa es sucia e impura, su suegra es huraña y mala. Él también lo es, puesto que solo reacciona con violencia- Sasuke estaba sentado, rígido y llorando a mares.

-Cuando éramos niños hicimos una promesa y tú la rompiste- Sasuke respiró hondo y con la voz temblorosa añadió.

-Me dijiste que te dijera la verdad, pero cuando te la digo la malinterpretas o no te gusta lo que oyes. He encontrado a hombres que no me juzgan y me apoyan, no me critican, no esperan que sea diferente. No se avergüenzan de mí, no me humillan delante de todos, me visitan cuando no me encuentro bien. Estoy solo y triste. Necesito la compañía de personas que me consuelen todos los días, no cuando a ti te convenga. Me siento como un pájaro que vuela solitario, no encuentro mi pareja- Sasuke se levantó tambaleando y se fue.

Respecto a aquel suceso, Naruto fue respetado aún más y consagrado como el amo y señor de aquellas tierras. La gente hablaba sobre aquella carta de vituperio y la repetían en fogatas, casas de té, bodas y celebraciones. Había ganado prestigio al mismo tiempo que había destruido a su _laotong._

Pasaron ocho años. Los taiping desaparecieron, el hijo mayor de Naruto se casó y la esposa de él quedó embarazada. Se quedó su nuera a la habitación de arriba, Hinata la trataba con respeto y simpatía. Boruto dio los exámenes imperiales y había aprobado. Himawari contrajo matrimonio con un comerciante en una provincia lejana, quizás jamás la iban a volver a ver pero esa unión iba a afianzar el lazo comercial. Sus otros hijos siguieron la tradición, se casaron y trabajaron en los campos.

Un día un visitante tocó la puerta Uzumaki. Estaba vestido con harapos y sucio. Era una chica, que tocó su frente con el suelo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Señor Uzumaki, solo usted puede ayudarme-

-¿Qué necesitas? Tengo un kilo de arroz para regalar-

-No estoy mendigando-se puso a llorar frenéticamente

-Levántate-ordenó y la chica se puso de pie. Al ver aquel rostro supo que era la hija de Sasuke. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Ese cabello rebelde que se resistía a estar sujeto con las horquillas, lacio y sedoso como el agua. Esos ojos color ónix lo miraban con pena.

-Mi padre está enfermo. No sobrevivirá el invierno, no podemos hacer nada por él, solo quitarle las inquietudes del espíritu. Ven a verlo por favor, solo tú puedes salvarlo. No para de llamarte- Cinco años antes el dolor hubiera sido gigante, hubiera echado a aquella niña sin chistarlo, pero ahora tenía una reputación que mantener.

-Iré de inmediato, vete a tu casa- se preparó para ver a Sasuke otra vez. Le dijo a su esposa y se fue hacia la casa de su _laotong._ Se paró ante esa puerta que recordaba tan bien, estaba todo idéntico. Pasó el umbral y encontró a la esposa de Sasuke.

-No soporto verlo sufrir-fue lo primero que dijo después de ocho años- fui cruel con mi esposo e injusta. Cuidó de todos nosotros, ahora lo veo claramente. Te dejaré con el- El rubio había intentado quitar los recuerdos y el dolor de Sasuke de su corazón, pero al verlo en aquella cama todas las emociones se esfumaron como el humo. El tiempo lo había maltratado, estaba con la piel reída, el pelo sin brillo, envuelto en harapos y débil. Se sentó y vio a todos sus amigos de la montaña, no se saludaron. No sabía qué hacer, Sarada le indico con la cabeza que se acercara y le hablara. Le tomó la mano, estaba frío.

-Noto…-

-Sasuke-

-Sabía que eras tú, he notado tu caricia-todo el color regresó al rostro del pelinegro. Du voz sonaba como cuando eran infantes.

-He sentido que me llamabas-mintió.

-Estaba esperándote- En su rostro apareció una mueca de dolor, se apretó el estómago con una mano. Sarada acercó un cuenco con agua hacia Naruto. Este remojó un paño y le secó el sudor que empapaba la frente del pelinegro.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, nunca he dejado de quererte- dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto aceptaba las disculpas, otro espasmo azoto al chico, peor que el primero. Se quedó allí hasta que el sol se puso entre las montañas, los demás ya se habían retirado de la habitación. El rubio seguía limpiándole la frente con el paño húmedo, Sarada bajó a hacer la cena. Levantó la colcha y vio lo delgado que se encontraba Sasuke. En su vientre resaltaba una pelota, un tumor que debía haber estado años en su cuerpo.

-Volveré mañana y me quedaré-sentenció. Comió con los hijos de Sasuke y se fue para volver al otro día. No salió ningún día de la habitación del pelinegro. Lavaba el cuerpo de su _laotong _y con la misma agua se lavaba. Sarada se llevaba todo lo que salía del cuerpo del rubio para no abandonar a su amigo. Cuando todos se dormían el ojiazul se metía en la cama junto a su amigo y lo abrazaba para brindarle calor a su marchito cuerpo, además de intentar acallar aquel dolor, que incluso durmiendo se manifestaba. Lo besaba y tocaba como antaño. Sasuke intentaba corresponderle, pero estaba muy débil para seguir el ritmo.

Consultaron el médico de cabecera de los Uzumakis y dijo que nada se podía hacer. Dejó unas infusiones y Naruto juró que jamás iba a volver a solicitar sus servicios. Prepararon la infusión y melón amargo, que servía para las dolencias del estómago y el vientre. Pero Sasuke ya no quería comer.

-Debes dejarlo ir, muchos médicos lo han visto-dijo uno de los amigos de la montaña, sintiendo compasión por el rubio. Más tarde el mismo amigo limpió el vómito de melón amargo que produjo Sasuke.

Después consultó a un adivino que dijo _"un fasntasma se le ha pegado al cuerpo, juntos podemos expulsarlo"_ Todos se arrodillaron y empezaron a rezar a la diosa de la compasión. El adivino escribió unos conjuros en unos papeles y los quemó diciendo _"fuera fantasma"_ Pero no sirvió de nada, le pagó y lo mandó a volar. El rubio juró que jamás iba a consultar a un adivino otra vez.

-Tienes que saber que Sasuke hace todo esto por ti, pero no sigas alargando su sufrimiento ¿Lo vas a obligar a seguir sufriendo?-dijo otro amigo de la montaña.

Durante ese tiempo que pasó con Sasuke, Naruto se dio cuenta que se arrepentía de todo ¿Para qué lo había hecho? ¿Para ganar respeto? ¿Para dañarlo como él lo había dañado? Sentía mucha tristeza y un dolor del alma al ver al pelinegro sufriendo. Sus amigos de la montaña lo acompañaban sin inmiscuirse en la relación entre ellos. Iban aun teniendo una familia, intentando ahuyentar los fantasmas que rondaban el corazón del ojiónix.

Sasuke empeoró, cuando el rubio le lavó los pies pudo ver que sus dedos estaban de color morado. Color que profesaba la muerte, color que representaba que todo estaba llegando a su fin. Primero le suplicó a su_ laotong_ que luchara, con su espíritu de tigre pero pronto supo que era inútil, debía facilitarle el ascenso hacia el más allá.

Su hijo menor venía a la casa de los Uchihas y le traía leche, huevos y mensajes de su esposa. Un día dejo una cesta delante del rubio y se retiró. Vio adentro de la cesta y pudo ver el abanico que compartían, con una nota de su esposa _"Sé que esto te va a servir"_ estaba sorprendido de que ella hubiera salvado aquel objeto de su enojo.

Dedicó los últimos días de la vida del pelinegro, a hacer un viaje por su psado recordando los momentos felices y lo no tan felices. Sasuke estaba cada vez más debil por lo que se limitaba a escuchar, con la mano cogida a la del rubio. Por la noche, los dos acostados bajos las colchas. Naruto tomaba delicadamente la mano del pelinegro y le escribía caracteres en su palma.

-¿Qué he escrito?-

-No lo sé-susurraba. Recitó aquella promesa que hicieron en aquel contrato y Sasuke lloraba en silencio, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-dijo con dificultad el ojinegro.

-Claro, lo que sea-

-¿Puedes ser el tío de mis hijos?- prometió que lo haría.

Pasó las últimas horas de la vida de Sasuke relatándole todos los momentos felices que vivieron, cantándole canciones alegres y dedicándole palabras de amor. Pronto inhalaba y exhalaba y luego nada. Después se repetía el proceso y luego nada. Inhaló y exhaló y nada, ya más nada.

Bajaron a Sasuke a la sala y allí lo lavaron. Le pusieron la ropa funeraria, lo arreglaron y quemaron incienso. Contrataron una banda que tocó por horas. Todos lloraron y más aun Naruto. Al cabo de tres días llevaron el ataúd a la tumba, el rubio quemó todas las cartas que se habían enviado, para que las palabras lo acompañaran al cielo.

Al volver a la casa los amigos del pelinegro le confesaron que nunca habían sido tan cercanos como ellos, que había malinterpretado la carta que le envió. Escribo que tenía amigos que lo consolaran pero nadie se comparaba con Naruto.

-A quien amaba era a ti, no a nosotros. Él nos enseñó a escribir y nosotros lo acompañábamos y hablábamos del mercado- La escritura china estaba abierta a interpretación. Se debía ver bien los matices y el contexto y Naruto había cometido un error, él no había logrado interpretar aquel mensaje. Durante ocho años Sasuke había sufrido por la ceguera, ignorancia y egocentrismo de Naruto. El rubio se sentía fatal.

-El seguía tus consejos, te escuchaba. Incluso, el intentaba tener más hijos cuando perdía otros-

-Yo no…-

-¿No le decías aquellas cosas?-

-No estabas allí-

-Para nadie es consuelo decirle que engendre otro hijo, cuando acaba perder uno. Fuiste muy duro-

-Es lo que se debe decir-se defendía el rubio.

-¿Seguro? Solo debías acompañarlo en su dolor, no reprochárle sus errores- Sabía que había hecho todo mal. El corazón de Sasuke siempre había sido puro, el de Naruto estaba duro y reseco. Dejó la estancia y fue hacia su hogar. Se encerró en su habitación, sacó tinta y escribió en su abanico.

"_Tú que siempre conociste mi corazón, vuelas ahora más allá de las nubes., acariciada por el sol. Espero que un día volemos juntos"_

Lo único que sentía era arrepentimiento y tristeza. Su gran amor había partido y no había podido hablarle ni gozar ocho años de su vida, junto a él, solo por su egocentrismo. Los años pasaron y el intentó arreglar todo el mal causado. Primero se hizo cargo de los hijos de Sasuke, Sakura se había suicidado pocos días después, ya que lo peor para una mujer era la viudez. Los instaló en su casa, en un ala destinada solo para ellos. A Sarada le concertó un matrimonio con un campesino, fiel capataz suyo. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Hinata le ayudó en el ajuar y en la ceremonia correspondiente de las bodas. El hijo mayor, lo puso a trabajar a su lado en los campos y lo casó con una hermosa doncella.

Así nació el nieto de su _laotong _que amo como si fuera el suyo propio. Le hablaba siempre de su abuelo, queriendo que el legado de Sasuke nunca se perdiera.

-Era una persona bondadosa, sabia y tenía una caligrafía perfecta-le relataba al bebé robusto.

Su esposa murió y fue igualmente desgarrador. Había sido su fiel compañera durante años, así que le dio un funeral digno. Ahora tenía ochenta años y por fin se había atrevido a hablar de su historia, ya cuando todos los involucrados había muerto, cuando a nadie le doliera aquel cuento. El rubio sabía que Hinata se había enterado del tipo de relación que habían tenido, ella salvó su abanico. ¿Qué le habrá provocado aquel cambio de pensamiento? De no querer relacionarse con ellos, a querer preservar su amistad. ¿Habrá visto el abanico? ¿Habrá podido entender algo de lo que estaba allí escrito? Lo cierto es que le agradecía aquello.

Todos los sucesos posterior a la muerte de su_ laotong_, los escribió en aquel objeto. Pensaba que después de la muerte de su gran amante iba a dejar de escribir, pero lo cierto es que escribiendo los sucesos de su vida, sentía como si se los estuviera contando a Sasuke. Dio la rotunda orden de quemar aquel abanico, cuando él ya hubiera partido de este mundo. Para que las palabras volasen hacia las nubes, junto a ellos y pudieran recordar sus años de hijos, sus años de cabello recogido, sus años de arroz y sal, sus años felices.

-Por fin seremos dos patos mandarines, dos aves fénix-esperaba el rubio, mirando hacia la ventana, su inminente muerte y la hora de reunirse con su amor, con su _laotong_, con Sasuke.

**FIN**

Yami2012: muchas gracias por el apoyo y los pequeños poemas escritos, son hermosos y deberías escribir algo. Yo lo leería.


End file.
